KKM WID Chronicles
by Touhyou
Summary: A familiar of the ex-royal family is back, and Yuuri can't spend 1 minute with him without getting himself on the brink of death...his obsession with Wolfram ain't helping his sanity either. Chap 14 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**T**o be _murdered_ by _hugs_ was impossible.

At least, that was what Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, had thought before he met the too-passionate-for-Shinou's sake royal advisor - Gunter von Christ.

"Oh, Heika ~~!"

On hearing this, a soaking wet Yuuri sprang onto his feet and decided to make a run for his life.

A second too late.

With a mouthful of lavender hair, Yuuri looked around frantically with his eyes. Perhaps a certain brown-haired man can prevent him from becoming the first Maou in Shin Makoku's history who died of a suffocating hug by his own advisor.

The said person only flashed him a faint smile. Yuuri sighed. Should have expected that.

Oh well. The worst it could get, (which was most likely to happen) was to be burnt _alive_ by a too angelic-looking but demon-like blond. So much for 'keeping the king's safety'. Sheesh.

Nothing happen.

Huh? Yuuri blinked. Okay, maybe he wasn't really expecting fire spreading all over...but no accusations? Or the yells of "Cheater!" throughout the whole Shinou's Shrine?

That was weird. Abnormal.

"Ano..." Yuuri managed to keep himself off the Shin Makoku's history record for now as a helpful Murata Ken a.k.a the Great Sage, tore him from Gunter's dead grasp, "Where's Wolfram?"

Murata smirked. "Missing your fiance already, Shibuya?" At the mention of "fiance", Yuuri jumped back as if it was some sort of unseen disease. "Ah? N-no, I mean, he always follows me and all..."

"Achoo!" a big sneeze shifted everyone's attention from Yuuri's uneasiness to the front door, much to his relief. Pinching his nose, Wolfram von Bielefeld frowned, "Ugh, who on Shin Makoku just bad-mouthed me...?"

Yuuri flinched on the inside. _Not me...not me..._

"Morning, Lord Bielefeld! We were just talking about you!" Murata cried cheerfully as he waved Wolfram over. A little _too_ cheerful, thought Yuuri as he flinched inwardly again.

"Me? What..." Wolfram looked surprised. "Yuuri? When did you come back?" Before Yuuri could reply, a confused Conrad asked, "Yuuri have just returned. Didn't I inform you that we'll be coming here to fetch him?"

Wolfram's bright emerald eyes flashed a dark glint.

"Erm, I-I'm kind of...preoccupied..." he prevaricated, looking away.

The dark glint and prevarication didn't go unnoticed.

"You look troubled, Wolfram. Is it because of the Bielefeld's emissary who has just arrived?" Wolfram groaned inwardly. Why did Conrad have to be so observant?

Almost immediately Yuuri overreacted.

"What? Bielefeld's emissary? Did something bad happen like a war is going to break out or an outbreak of a deadly plague or another criminal organization cooking up some evil plan and is Lord Waltorona alright?" no one knew how Yuuri managed to say all these in one breath.

Rolling his eyes, Wolfram answered his king, "No, Yuuri. None of those has happen and yes, uncle is alright. There is no wimpy king with an _over-imaginative_ brain bothering him witless, so he's perfectly fine, both physically and mentally."

A Wolfram version of punch-in-the-ego. Ouch.

Laughing awkwardly, Yuuri scratched the back of his head as he approached Wolfram. "Eto...so what happen?"

Folding his arms in an annoyed mood, Wolfram was wondering whether he should tell Yuuri when a dark aura triggered his senses. _Intruder?!_

"Wolfram, look out!" Yuuri's voice cried.

Something sharp shot over his head as he ducked. "Ice arrows? Must be..." he had unsheathed his sword when he realized another problem. After he ducked, the ice arrows were now flying straight forward without any obstruction -- heading for Yuuri.

_Damn._

Now, any normal person would duck when something harmful was directed at them. A not so normal one would just stand and stare, probably due to shock. Let's see...does our maou here seems like a normal person?

Most likely not.

Yuuri was swept off his feet. Literally.

He landed on his back with a painful thud and only snapped out from his shock when another figure stood in front of him and blocked off the ice arrows.

"Wolfram?...ouch!" he barely said the name when the figure fell backwards and ended up on him.

"Shut up." came an irritated reply.

Yup, definitely Wolfram.

Wolfram had to use both hands to hold his sword as another sword clashed onto his with such force that he was forced to back down further. He winced as the vibration from the clash made his hands went numb temporarily.

_Shit. It hurts..._Wolfram narrowed his eyes. _And will that wimp __**stop**__ wriggling under me already?!_

Yuuri could almost smell Wolfram's hair. Actually, he was already breathing in a faint fragrance of summer air from it. He wondered why Wolfram never bother to wash it that often and it still bore such a nice smell...wait. He wasn't supposed to be distracted by this right now. However, with Wolfram lying on him, he couldn't do much but trying to return to his normal breathing.

_This is bad..._Wolfram started to sweat. He couldn't use his maryouku in this position -- he might end up burning Yuuri and himself and he could not use it against...this person.

"Long time no see, Wolfie darling." a male voice rang.

_W-what? Wolf...WHAT?_ Yuuri's eyes went wide.

"What do you want?" Wolfram sounded murderous. And he was.

The voice chuckled. "Oh, nothing really. You lose, Wolfie. So how about a little punishment?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth. "I haven't lose. Yet."

"Hmm..." the person made a small chuckle. "How about _this_ as a proof?" the sword pressed forward. Wolfram's head had to lie along with Yuuri's now as his sword was positioned inches away from his shoulder. If the sword advanced any further in its slanted direction, Yuuri's neck would be the next butter-slicing item.

_Curse you, Yuuri._

Suppressing a sudden urge to sneeze, Yuuri looked at their attacker as Wolfram's head shifted to the side.

Spiky silver hair reflected sunlight in a blinding way.

Yuuri found himself rather impressed. The only other hair which he knew could do that was Wolfram's golden ones.

Cool-looking type of bishounen features.

Must have been the blue eyes. They were so dark that they might be mistaken as black ones. And the smirk, too. It reminded Yuuri of those cocky but cool characters in anime back on Earth.

The question was, why did a guy who looked around his age attack Wolfram?

"Your decision, Wolfie?"

And why was he using that annoying teasingly tone when he said 'Wolfie'? And _why_, was he angry about it?

"I lost," Wolfram hardly managed to get these two words out of his teeth. As a soldier, admitting defeat by his own will meant hurting his most treasured pride. But as a soldier who was loyal to his king, it was his sworn duty to protect him.

The smirk grew wide.

"Wise choice," the sword was slowly removed.

A surge of relief passed through both Yuuri and Wolfram. However, it ended as the other continued, "Now, for the punishment I promised earlier..."

Leaning down, the offender planted a slight kiss on the tip of Wolfram's nose quick as flash before the other two had any chance to comprehend what was going on.

Five seconds ticked past. And then...

"**TYLER VON MOONSOUL!!!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Yuuri covered his ears in pain. Wolfram's voice was strident alright, but almost breaking the eardrums? Oh, the uncomfortable ringing in his ears...

"You _perverted_, _twisted_, _harebrained_ ice-freak! _**What the hell **__do you think you're doing?!"_ Wolfram shouted on top of his lungs as he sat up abruptly ( which involved elbowing into Yuuri's face...poor YuuriXD ), glaring fire daggers at the person in front of him.

"Now, now, don't get so work up, Wolfie dear. All I gave you was just a light kiss on your nose," he tapped his own nose, "Or, perhaps, you want it on _somewhere else?_"

"Eh?" Wolfram's angered expression changed into a confused one.

"EH?!" well, at least Yuuri here seemed to get what Tyler said(supposed that he spent too much time with Murata?).

"You're so innocent, Wolfie..." Tyler shifted his gaze from Wolfram to Yuuri as he heard his shout. "A double black," his eyes shone in excitement. "Ooh, so _this_ is the new demon king!"

Huh? Yuuri's mouth twitched. _'This'? Am I a kind of 'thing'?_

Wolfram snorted. "You guess it right," he folded his arms, "This moronic idiot here is our 27th Demon King, whom -- "

"You're engaged with!" Tyler's eyes practically burst with light as he kneeled down next to Yuuri, "This is just so GREAT! Hey, fiance of Wolfram, would you like to join me?"

_HUH?_ Yuuri blinked. "Ano...in what?"

"Ah, didn't I explain?" Tyler put a hand to his chest, "Besides being an expert in everything, I, a descendant of Moonsoul clan, is a passionate lover of anything regarding ice and _especially_ fire. Therefore it's natural that, my GREATEST interest in Shin Makoku will be...the best fire wielder of whole Shin Makoku - Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram's face twitched _dangerously_.

Yuuri found his mouth very difficult to twitch now. Just which part of being interested in a guy to this degree is considered normal?

"But...that still doesn't explain anything," he pointed out.

"May I ask you something?" "Yes?"

"When you're interested in something, what do you do?"

"Eto...when I was first interested in baseball, I want to know everything about it so I bought quite a lot of books on it; then I decided to join the school baseball team and practise it almost everyday..."

Tyler raised a hand to cut him short.

"I said that my greatest interest is Wolfie," his eyes sparkled, "_What_ do you think I'd do?" "Erm...get to know him...better?"

A nod. Then a shook of the head. "I already knew him better than anyone does," Tyler's smirk kept growing, "That's why I'll be focusing on the 'interaction part', you know."

Yuuri didn't know. And he was not at all happy to know about it either. What did he mean by saying he know Wolfram better than anyone else? How could his understanding of Wolfram better than his, as Wolfram's fian - friend?

"By 'interaction', you mean bothering Wolfram with every chance you have, don't you, Tyler?" a familiar voice asked.

Yuuri immediately turned his head to the right. "Conrad!" it seemed that they had completely ignored the other three.

"Righto!...hi there, Concon, Gungun!!" Tyler cried.

Conrad just smiled his usual 'I-already-knew' smile. Gunter put on a 'oh-this-is-not-good' look. Murata -- let's just say he looked a little...curious?

_Con...con? _Yuuri's face was back to twitching mode.

"Long time no see!" Tyler happily continued, "Where's GwenGwen and oh, who's the other black-haired guy?" as Conrad patiently explained Murata's identity, Yuuri tried to stop his face muscles from automatically twitching after the 'GwenGwen' part.

"Heika~~!!!" seeing that Tyler had stepped away from Yuuri to listen to Conrad, Gunter braved himself to throw himself onto Yuuri. However, he stopped half-way as a certain blond was still sitting on his beloved king.

"Erm...Wolfram, can you move?" "What for?" "You're sitting _on_ heika..." he didn't add that it was 'quite a compromising position, though it's the other way round'. Sadly, Wolfram didn't get it and raised an eyebrow. Yuuri was seriously getting really uncomfortable with the heat burning on his face. "Please, Wolfram..."

Wolfram gave a 'humph' and stood up. "Whatever. It's not like it's nice to sit on you anyway." he shot Gunter a 'you-are-dead-if-you-hug-Yuuri' glare, "And get up for Shinou's sake, Yuuri."

Yuuri barely stood on the ground for one second before he slipped and fell on a loud exclamation from Tyler, "Ooooooh, so he's the GREAT sage? It's GREAT to meet you, Mumu!"

Bad feeling. If Murata gained the nickname of 'Mumu', then his will be... "YUUYUUUUUUUU! What do you think?" _I think my brain just think... maybe...just for a split second...of changing my name to Yoyo..._

"So it's a deal then, Yuuyuu!" Tyler concluded as Yuuri spaced out for ten seconds. "Wh--what?" "We'll be GREAT partners, pal!" "Part-partner?" "And Wolfie shall be our GREAT victi...I mean, ultimate goal!" "Go-goal?" "Of course, we're the official 'Wolfram Intimate-Fancier Duo' now, aren't we?"

Three seconds of blinking. Three twitching faces beside a smiling sage and godfather.

"In-inti..._**WHAT**__?!_"

~~~~~~~~~~_Kyou __ Kara __**XD**__ Maoh __**=.=**_~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri could not stand this.

As he sat in the carriage with a fuming fiance and a talkative silver-haired guy seated opposite him, he started wondering whether he got off the wrong side of his bed this morning.

Just _who_ is this guy?

"Tyler, for the umpteenth time, _shut up!_"

Why does he bother Wolfram so much?

"Oh, come on, Wolfie, you're no fun."

What kind of relationship do they have?

"Fun? Barbecue you would be fun, ice-freak!"

And even what he'd said for like the zillionth time, why didn't Wolfram ever burn him?

"Gee, Wolfie, we both know that you'd never do that."

That's it. WHY?

"Why?" Yuuri found himself asking without intended to.

The other two paused in their never-ending-or-changing debate for awhile. "What?" Wolfram asked, a bit pissed off. "You...nothing." _I'll ask Conrad later_...

Despite his question left hanging, Tyler seemed too good-mood to not interfere. "I think it's your fault that Yuuyuu didn't want to ask, Wolfie."

"Urusai." "That's all you ever say, but we all know you're just as curious as I am, aren't you?" "I said -- " "Be nice, I'm sure he'll tell." "Tyler," Wolfram cracked one knuckle, "_U-ru-sai._"

Before Tyler could make things anymore worse by uttering another word, Yuuri immediately cut in. "Mah, mah...don't fight, you two. All I wanted to ask is...is...oh ya! Why are you here, Tyler-san?"

Wolfram's face darkened. "Well, I -- " "It's nothing, Yuuri." Tyler gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you don't want to tell him, Wolfie?" "Tell me what?" Yuuri felt a little anger building inside him. Is Wolfram hiding something from him...again? He better not be, for as Yuuri recalled the last time he did, he almost got himself killed by Yuuri.

"..." Wolfram pondered. Hard. Should he tell? Oh well, Yuuri would find this out sooner or later... "The Bielefeld clan has begun its election of a new lord," he started. "And as usual, I'm one of the candidates." "That's great!" Yuuri exclaimed, then added with an unsure tone after seeing Wolfram's darkening expression, "Isn't it?"

"For three reasons, it's not. First," Tyler raised one finger, "Wolfie will have to compete with Lord Waltorona, his uncle, which is the last thing he wanted. Second," he raised another one, "An election of a new lord is the deadliest and troublesome political war in any territory, especially a super-wealthy land such as the Bielefeld's. Third and the last," he waved all three fingers, "Since it's a money-and-power related election, it'll sure bring a whole bunch of assassins to every candidate's door, and in our Wolfie's case," he made a gesture at Wolfram's direction, "It's gonna triple up in number."

The last statement didn't make any sense to Yuuri. "Why?"

Tyler's cocky smile just wouldn't make itself scarce for more than five minutes. "Another why? It's simple, really. He's a main branch descendant of the clan. In fact, he's the last after his father. No one will be surprised if _all_ other candidates sent their best assassins after him."

Wrong. Someone was surprised. Repeat. SURPRISED.

"NANI?!" Yuuri cried as if he thought that it was the worst thing that could ever happened. Actually, he did. "You're saying that Wolfram will be attacked by a number of assassins?!" "Nope. I said, 'A whole bunch of them'." that wasn't helping.

"This is no joke, Wolfram. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Wolfram folded his arms and looked to the other side. "I'm telling you now." Yuuri stood and leaned nearer to Wolfram with an accusing look. "That's not it! You are planning to keep this from me!" Wolfram, though a bit taken back by Yuuri's growing anger and volume, raised his head to stare face-to-face with Yuuri. "You don't have to know about it. It's our clan's business." "Of course I do! I'm the maou! I've every right to know what is going on in every territory in my country!"

Wolfram never got to answer back. For at that exact moment, the carriage gave a jerk and stopped abruptly, making Yuuri lost his footing and crashed into him.

Mouth-to-mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Due to my sleepiness+forgetfulness, I've forgotten to do this for the previous two chapters. So I'll now do it three times in one row.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou but Tyler. I own absolutely nothing in Shin Makoku or its lands, except for Tyler (which obviously doesn't belong to that place besides my brain); And I own nothing at all that falls under the anime of Kyou Kara Maou.

There. Done. And thanks for the reviews! (I never expected to have even one review, since i wrote this plot out of plain boredom and it was like 2 o'clock in the morning, my stomach singing 'I'm starving' song...ignore me. Just continue reading...)

**Chap 3 **

If anyone asked Yuuri which scenario would be worse for him: one, kissing a boy which was supposed to be his best friend; or two, kissing him when everyone they knew was at the scene, Yuuri would be sure to say neither. It wasn't because he thought it was normal. No. It wasn't anywhere close to normal at all. It was because, to his great confusion and shock, that he discovered that he actually like it.

_Oh God_.

Things got more heated up when an astounded (suspiciously more like excited) Tyler pushed the carriage door wide open and jumped off with his usual energetic shout, "Yuuyuu, next time if you wanted to kiss Wolfie, give me a warning beforehand will you?!" that shout was more than enough to attract all living beings in the Blood Pledge Castle, one of those whose name was Gwendal and was a very, _very_ angry elder brother indeed.

This is _**not**_ happening. Wolfram wished that he had not opened his mouth to retort before Yuuri came crashing onto him. Yuuri's tongue seemed to have accidentally slipped in and was now awkwardly laying on the tip of his tongue, both burning a temperature beyond endure.

_**Why won't that wimp move? **_

_ My body...it just wouldn't move... _

_**I can hear Mother and the maids squealing right now...**_

_ Oh no...I'm blushing and so is Wolfram, he looks so cute...eh?! I've to stop thinking like this!_

_**Move it, you wimp! Greta is here!**_

_Can't we just stay like this for a little while longer...no, no, NO! Move, Yuuri, you can do this!_

_**Vein...Gwendal?! Sorry wimp, like it or not, I'm giving you a blow...**_

A black bird was flying over a magnificiently built castle, its cries of "Bad omen! Bad omen!" barely covering up an agony cry from below, made by a particular maou named Shibuya Yuuri.

"OUCH!!!" Yuuri hugged his poor stomach which Wolfram had mercilessly kicked to get him off, "That hurts, Wolfram!"

The blond's blush deepened and merely tilted his head in Gwendal's direction. Yuuri followed his gaze. And gulped. One doesn't have to be a genius to figure out what does a bulging vein on Gwendal Voltaire's forehead meant. In this case, it'd be more like a death sentence.

"GwenGwen, it has been such a long time since I last saw you...!" for the first time in their lives, Yuuri and Wolfram were glad to have Tyler here, "Gosh, you've more wrinkles! That is not good for your health, you know. Look at Conrad, he's grown more like his handsome dad now and Wolfram is getting more beautiful than any mazoku..." now why did this sound so familiar?

All heads turned to the ex-maou, the sexy queen and mother to all three brothers. She smiled her charming smile and patted Tyler on the shoulder. "Miss me, Tyty?" Tyler stopped in his ranting for one second. "I miss you soooo much, Mama!" he got a suffocating hug from Cecile, but he didn't seem to mind having gigantic boobs pressing onto his face.

Yuuri's jaw dropped. _Ma-mama?!_ To his surprise, others didn't seem to find it weird. Gwendal just popped another vein, Conrad kept on smiling, and Wolfram had his usual irritated look. An alarmingly large number of questions were swarming in his head and he suspected that his brain would be exploding any minute now. He needed answers.

He nudged the closest person to him. "Is he your long lost brother or something?"

His fiancee almost jumped a foot from the nudge. He didn't think it was rational to start ear-to-ear whispering right after the earlier event, but he replied anyway. "Where did you get that idea? He's just a childhood friend of mine."

"Childhood friend?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "A person who shot ice arrows at us for no reason, acts like this is his own home, and even calls your mother Mama, is a _childhood friend_?" _And sexually harrassed you when he's a male? I seriously doubted it._

Wolfram gave a him a look. "You do not know him like I do." "Is this his personality?" Wolfram frowned. "Kind of. He has a habit of attacking me when I'm not aware." _Hmm. Sounds a bit like Murata. Only that he uses strategy._ "Or spent the whole day talking to _everyone_ in the castle," _Sounds more than a bit like Murata. With the shrine maids_. "And Mother doesn't mind Tyler calling her Mama at all. I think it's because all three of us never did so." _100% confirmed. Definitely a twin of Murata. _

"Well, it's okay as long as he acts like this." _HUH?_ Yuuri couldn't believe his own ears. Did Wolfram just say that? Hello, bishounen? That guy there is a super perv who sexually harrasses you!

Yuuri scratched his face. "I don't get you." "Everyone has a side which others don't know about, Yuuri." Wolfram sighed. "I only hopes that he won't become what he originally was."

Originally was? Now this was confusing for Yuuri. For some reasons, he felt that there was something between his best friend and Tyler, something mysterious. Something dangerous.

"Erm...Yuuri?" "Hmm?" "Don't you think it's a little too quiet?"

Both of them quit their whispering. The reason became more than clear to them as what met their eyes were more pairs of eyes, all which held a glint which says, "Oh, how adorable!"

The glint grew as both the king and the prince groaned.

Can everyone just stop staring at them already?!

~~~~~~~~~~_Kyou __ Kara __**XD**__ Maoh __**=.=**_~~~~~~~~~~

Soft, sweet, warm...what?

"Ugh..." Yuuri hit his head on the wall outside his bedroom. That 'kissing incident' was murdering him. Mentally. He didn't know what to do. How to feel. Worse still, it's only five hours after it happened. He would do _anything_ to change this, including chucking himself inside piles of paperwork (to him, it's worse than hell) and stayed there forever.

A familiar shade of brown caught his eye. "Is everything alright, heika?"

Despite being as troubled as he looked, Yuuri still felt like correcting his godfather. "It's 'Yuuri', Conrad. You named me, remember?"

"Ah," Conrad smiled. "Yes, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled back. He'd already lost track of how many times this similiar conversation had been repeated and was still being repeated, even though there was one annoyed fiancee who complained everytime he heard it.

_Wolfram._

"Oh, stop it." Yuuri growled. Conrad's smile grew. "Stop what, Yuuri?" "Nothing, it's just that my stupid brain keeps..." realizing he was talking to someone, Yuuri immediately kept his mouth shut.

"Keeps...?" Conrad, please, drop this. "I-it's n-nothing! Nothing at all!" please? Pretty please? "Really?" "Yes!" "Sure?" "Yes!" "How does it feel?" "Swee--ahh...?!" another agony cry echoed throughout the hallway.

He sweared to Shinou, he could smell Murata in this. This was no new news. But Conrad...

"You're helping Murata?!" Yuuri cried out. Conrad shrugged. "Who knows? I just want to know what you think."

Yuuri looked to the ground. "I-I don't know." that was true. Conrad gave him his best reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You'll work it out somehow." "You really think so?"

Conrad didn't give him an answer. He looked to his left where he heard fast-paced footsteps. Yuuri evidently flinched when he saw the two people. When he said two, he meant the infamous Moonsoul guest and the one he never fails to drag behind him, the young lord of Bielefeld.

As usual, Wolfram looked as if he could set the person before him on fire by merely glaring at him, whilst an air of endless energy surrounded the ever-hyper Tyler. Yup, that would be his new nickname from Yuuri. The 'ever-hyper' Tyler. It even rhymes, see?

"Yuuyuuu! I've been looking for you everywhere! Except for the bathroom, 'cause Wolfie here won't let me in..." Wolfram rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I haven't tell you the purpose of my presence here, have I?" "No--" "I was going to before you went sprawling all over Wolf...ouch!" Tyler pouted. "Wolfie, don't pinch me!" "Just get to the point!"

Tyler gave Wolfram a hurt look. "You're evil." "I know. Now get this over with. I've a training session with my soldiers in less than ten minutes."

Turning to Yuuri and mouthed 'your-fiancee-is-a-devil', Tyler began, "Like I said earlier, there'll be a bunch of assassins or whatnot falling from the sky or anywhere else to get to Wolfie, so he'll need extra protection. Sure, he can take care of himself with his skills and maryouku, but someone needs to watch his back, as far as GwenGwen here is concerned." Yuuri tried _very_ hard not to twitch his face, "And I, skilled as the undefeatable ice-wielder a.k.a Wolfie's best mate, would be the most suitable guy for this bodyguard job. Therefore, starting from right this second, I shall do my best to stick with Wolfie at all times - no matter day and night - to prevent anyone ever trying to ravish this delicate art!"

_Ravish?!_ Yuuri's jaw dropped for the second time of the day, _That's what __**you**__ are trying to do!_

"No!" Yuuri cried before he could stop himself. "You think I'm imcompetent for this post?" Tyler glared dangerously at the blacked-haired demon king. "A-ah? No, I just...just..." just what? "...want to help you to protect Wolfram?" he ended lamely.

Wolfram widened his emerald eyes in shock. Yuuri...what?

Yuuri was now strangling himself mentally. Shut up, mouth! _Though I __**am **__thinking of that...Shinou knows what will happen to Wolfram when you left Tyler with him, alone? _"Hmm..." Tyler jumped from suspicous-mode to overly-excited-mode instantly, "It's a brilliant idea, partner!" oh no..."We're the WID after all!"

"WID?" oh no, oh no..."Don't you remember, Wolfie? It's..." _**Oh. No.**_

If Gwendal, who was over-working himself in the north wing of the castle, heard a super, duper, mega big explosion from the south wing and experienced a major earthquake in result, he wouldn't blame the person who caused it. He understands. He would utterly understand the reason why his youngest brother nearly demolished the whole of south wing if he heard the full name of WID.

Wolfram Intimate-Fancier Duo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hey, see that big, obvious "FANFICTION" on your browser? I think it said pretty much that Kyou Kara Maou doesn't belong to me, eh?

A/N : Once again thanks went to those who reviewed and Gomen!! I was drowning in money this whole entire week. I'm serious. Money just kept coming (who's the guy that invented the job Treasurer?!), and none of them is entering my pocket!!!...just read on before I hyperventilate and start blabbering about my life...

**Chap 4**

Dark clouds slowly rolled over Blood Pledge's castle along with the warm, humid summer wind as night descended. The moon half-hid its face behind the new-coming clouds, leaving a dim light trailing behind on earth. That elegant thread of light shone on a horse which tore past the gates of the castle...

"A message carried by a horse?" Gwendal laid a stack of files down on the desk. "What's wrong with it? Messengers brought messages on horses."

Conrad furrowed his eyebrows. "The message came _without_ a messenger, Gwendal. Only the horse came."

"New way of sending it, perhaps? For what that I know, horses knew their way perfectly well." a maou in his pajamas suggested thoughtfully. "Yes, but --" Gwendal snapped his head to Conrad's right, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?!"

"Oh, err..." a surge of guilt rushed over Yuuri, "I heard all the commotion at the front gates, and then a guard came running in here, so I came to check it out..." "And drag _me_ along." a grumpy, annoyed voice stated.

Gwendal snapped his head to Conrad's left. Ouch. Too much strain on the neck muscles. "Explain this, Yuuri heika. Why is Wolfram, whom I had personally ordered to be detained in _his room_, here in the _office_?"

Yuuri was feeling even more guilty now. "I can't leave him in his room - I shared the room, which is my room too - and Tyler was sleeping right in the opposite room, so..." "He wakes me up and drags me all the way here," Wolfram added with a yawn.

"You actually manage to wake _Wolfram_ up?" now that was interesting, even for Gwendal. Wolfram was known as the heaviest sleeper in the whole castle. Waking him up - not to mention in the dead of night - was impossible for anyone, human or mazoku.

But our maou here always did the impossible (though I doubt negotiation would work on sleeping people?).

Feeling downright guilty at this moment, Yuuri scratched the back of his head with a blush. "Well...I kind of accidentally fell on him when I tried to pull him up..."

"Ahem." a slightly blushing Wolfram cleared his throat. "You're saying before this, aniue?"

"I was saying that people don't send horses running around without watching over them, especially not one with a message." Gwendal decided to let this 'wake-up' issue slide first, "What is the message about, Conrad?"

Holding up the parchment, Conrad showed it to the rest.

_To my dearest grandchild,_

_ You might be surprised at how marveloux your birthday party will be, whem you come home on the 5th. Even your parents had come all the way from Frelondia to meet you, my dear, so try your best to reach here in time._

_ By the way, do you knou that the flowers here are blooming more beautifully than last year? It's such a wonderfuu sight thet I spent most of my time watching them, swaying gracefully in the soothing summer wind while the children fly their cites. _

_ Don't forget, your favourite flower can only be found here. It blooms the best, too. Pay my respacts to your brothers, will you?_

_Love,_

_Your most loving grandpa _

"I'm not an expert in Mazoku language," Yuuri looked at all three brothers, "But this old man sure makes a lot of mistakes in his letter."

"Hmm...maybe it's his age?" Wolfram took the letter from Conrad. "Could be," Conrad smiled as his younger brother examined it with a serious expression. "It doesn't matter," Gwendal concluded. "Either it is some prank of a child, or a lost letter of a grandfather to his grandchild. Both of this has nothing to do with us."

"Or _maybe_," a too-familiar-to-be-good voice rang out above them, "It's a secret message from Bielefeld to Wolfie."

Gwendal snapped his head upwards instantly. Ouch again. Right, left and now upwards? He had to stop doing that.

Yuuri groaned internally. Wolfram groaned loudly.

"Why are you here?" both of them asked in perfect unison as a figure jumped down and positioned itself on the desk.

"Whoa, tacit understanding!" Tyler blinked in admiration, "I never manage that with Wolfie...Yuuyuu, you're my idol!" "N-nani?!" Yuuri took a step back. Sweat.

Then Tyler's face changed from sunshine to dark clouds. "But how could you leave with Wolfie _without_ me! I'm his day and night bodyguard!" "..." another step back. Blush. "And _what_ did you do? Let me tell you as his friend - anything overly perverted is strictly forbidden, fiancee or not!" "..." sweating, blushing...one more step back...

"Ahem," a loud cough from Gwendal. (Yuuri in tears: Arigatou, GwenGwe -- Gwendal!) "Mind to explain 'secret message'?"

"It's easy! See all those misspelled words?" Tyler pointed to the word 'marveloux', "It's supposed to be a 's', and so is the 'n' for when, 'o' for Frolondia..." he wrote all those letters down, "...lastly, 'e' for respects and the whole word is - SNOWFLAKE!"

...Four blank faces stared at him.

"I...don't get it." Yuuri read the word uncertainly, "Snowflake? It doesn't make any sense."

"It does. To me, that's it. It's one of the highest-level assassin codes." Tyler said it as if he was Murata expertly talking about Mama Yuuri's curry. Deep apprehension shadowed Wolfram's features.

"Assassin...code?" Yuuri muttered, "But that would mean..."

"Yes," Tyler admitted, "I'm an assassin. _Was_, to be precise." he ignored the king's dumbstruck expression, "Snow - in assassin's code - means 'take someone out cold' whilst 'flake' is a kind of rare poison assassins use on their target. In other words," he threw a casual glance at Wolfram, "Bielefeld is warning Wolfie that someone - most probably an assassin - is planning to use 'flake' against him."

"Is it possible to know when the assault is?" Gwendal prepared pen and paper. Time to jot down notes from this all-know guy. "Let's see...is anyone coming to visit on the 5th?" "No," Wolfram answered glumly. He already knew where this is going. "_I_ am going back to Bielefeld."

Tyler's expression was anything but surprise. He sighed. "It figures. The day after tomorrow is Lord Waltorona's birthday after all."

"It is?" Yuuri came back from shock, "Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" he regretted asking immediately when Wolfram glared at him.

"Gunter informed you this afternoon, wimp! Aren't you listening?" _I tried to! It's not my fault that I have to distract myself from staring at you..._

"G-gomen!" Yuuri apologized with a deep blush while Tyler looked intrigued. "Oh, so your pet name for Yuuyuu is 'wimp', huh?"

"W-what?" now it's Wolfram's turn to blush. "I call him wimp is because...h-he _is_ a wimp!" No offense, but your ability to end your sentence is as good as your fiance, darling...

The silver-haired guy had a teasing smile on. Not good. "Oh honey, don't be shy..." _'Darling' is worse enough, but...honey?!_ "He's your fiance, ne?"

On some occasions Wolfram didn't like to be reminded that Yuuri was his fiance. This is one of them. Maybe he should burn...no, Gwendal would ground him if he dare. How about strangling...

"If all of you are done chit-chatting, can we start planning the precautions to take when Wolfram return to Bielefeld tomorrow?" Gwendal cut off his brother's train of 'how-to-murder-Tyler' thoughts.

"I will go too." "Now Yuuyuu, that isn't exactly a way of precaution..." "And we'll have to put extra guards if you're to escort Wolfram." Gwendal added in annoyance. "But..." "I can accompany them, Gwendal." "Conrad..." "We go through this before. Numerous times in fact, if I remembered correctly."

Gwendal sighed in defeat. "Very well. _As usual_, I'll inform Gunter _after_ your troops are gone." he wondered if he could handle another round of 'heika' wailing and sobbing..."It's almost dawn now. Start packing and leave before morning."

"Righty-o, GwenGwen! Ne Wolfie, where do you keep your clothes?"

Wolfram arched an eyebrow. If his questions can get any more stupid..."In my room?" "But I sneaked into your room this evening and it's completely bare! Where do you sleep without a bed?"

"You..._what_?" he sneaked into my room? The nerve he has...!

Yuuri tried to help in explaining. "Wolfram and I share the royal bedroom, so all his belongings are in my room."

Blinked once. Blinked twice. Blinked...

"_You...Wolfie...sleep...in...the...SAME. ROOM!?_" Tyler fell off the desk in shock, "You're kidding, aren't ya? God, the next thing you'll tell me is that both of you share the bed too..."

"Actually, we do..." Wolfram was going to burn Yuuri to death for not shutting up, and he had a very good reason for it.

"_NO~~~My poor little Wolfie~~!_"

* * *

A/N : Is it just me, or is there too little YuurixWolfram interaction?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* Do I have to do this for every chapter? I mean, if you're reading this, it must have meant that you've read the previous ones, which means you already knew that I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, which means...oh well, it seems that I already did it anyway.

**A/N**: Phew! Even though homework start to land in piles, stay back until 4 o'clock in school, and I've got less than half an hour per day to do this - I finish the fifth chap! And thanks for the reviews! I see that most of us prefer more Yuuram, huh? I hope this might temporarily quench a little of your Yuuram thirst...

**Chap 5**

Peace was the most beautiful, elegant, classic, royal-like...ahem, ship. As it sailed gracefully across the sea, one particular Sage was having his greatest time ever. After all, what could be better than watching the world-known-slow-case Shibuya Yuuri choking on jealousy pie without even knowing it?

This intriguing event had started when they boarded the ship and one poor Bielefeld prince begun his sea-sicking-journey. As usual, he clutched one side of the ship tightly and vomited continuously.

"Wolfram, are you sure you don't want to use the land route?" Yuuri asked worriedly. He never knew it was possible for someone to look green and white at the same time, until now.

All he got in return was an annoyed grunt. Knowing Wolfram, it most probably meant: "Of course, wimp! It's not like I can't overcome some mere sea-sick!"

More vomiting. Yeah right.

_Gosh, he looks awful_, thought Yuuri, _Maybe I should--_

"Woolfieeee~~" ever-hyper Tyler came dashing towards them and hugged the sea-sicking blond from the back. "It's your sea-sickness again? Now don't worry, I know exactly what to do!" he slowly rubbed Wolfram's temples. Too sick and feeling too comfortable to retort, Wolfram gradually relaxed himself and leant onto Tyler for support.

"..." Yuuri stared with his jaw dropped. What the - just _**WHAT**_ kind of position they were in?!

He started to burn in anger...wait. Why did he feel like dragging Tyler away from Wolfram right this instant? Tyler just wanted to help. But it's just...just not right! No one gets to hug Wolfram but...

"_Un_-happy, Shibuya?" a very familar _and_ irritating voice asked.

He turned and glared. "Murata, just leave me alone. How do you know that we will be leaving this morning anyway?"

Murata smiled. "This," his glassed gleamed mysteriously, "Is a secret. By the way, Lord Bielefeld sure is doing well with Tyler, isn't he?" Yuuri's face darkened. "Oh, they sure look like a couple." Knuckles cracked. "I wonder what they do in private..." Yuuri growled in annoyance. Will Murata shut up already?!

His friend barely suppressed a laugh as he watched Yuuri's change of expressions. Oh, the fun you get from annoying Shibuya...

"Keep him, partner!" Yuuri was busy glaring at his perverted and annoying best friend when the word 'partner' - now held a whole different meaning - rang out cheerily along with...Wolfram.

"E-eh?...whoa...!" he barely caught a dizzy Wolfram just in time before the frail looking ex-prince dropped to the ground.

He snapped his head up and saw Tyler giving him a you-owe-me look. "Wolfie is feelin' much better now," he shrugged and held out his hands pitifully, "I'd take him to his cabin _personally_ myself, but then it ain't my job, is it, _fi-an-ce?"_

Somehow the tone he dragged at the end gave Yuuri a cross feeling of protective and embarrassment.

He tried his best to ignore a sage who was unsuccessful to stifle his laugh without choking himself, as well as the winks Tyler kept sending him to keep him moving towards the cabin.

With one hand awkwardly encircling the soldier's slim waist, carrying a faintly moaning Wolfram away from these perverts was a matter of great essence.

"Oh, and one more thing," Tyler just couldn't have enough of him, "You can try my technique of massaging if Wolfie turned up worse. Of course," he shot Yuuri another meaningful wink, "I'm sure of a full hundred-and-twenty percent that Wolfie certainly wouldn't mind, if you happen to have your _own_ methods...after all, you seem to be quite deft in _waking_ him up...at night, I've heard?"

Yuuri turned beet red right in the face.

No longer able to simmer down for tact's sake, Murata was now engaged in a full-out laughing session, one hand holding onto Conrad for support, who continued smiling without fail.

Note to self: Never wake Wolf up - at night - ever, again.

"Heika. You should hurry up - the sooner Wolfram lie down the better." Finally. Conrad said _something_ with as much encouragement as possible, urging the set-on-fire-by-blushing king to move on. He could see that any more second of delay may well send the young, tongue-tied teen over his edge.

Though he wouldn't mind both his younger brother and godson spending more time together.

Yuuri blenched at the sight of Conrad's famous forever-smile growing wide. Something tells him that his godfather was thinking about him and Wolfram, and it sure wasn't anywhere far from what Murata thought about them.

Not that he knew much of what was brewing in Murata's head. Absolutely not. He had a hunch, that's all. Knowing Murata, it was pretty easy to make a guess.

"Err, sure. I'll just, erm, get Wolf going now--"

Get outta here! Yuuri could practically hear his brain and heart screamed. His brain could not sustain the blood pressure gushing in it any longer and his heart would probably went into cardiac arrest if it had to keep up the amount of blood it was pumping right now.

He took in a big breath and started briskly but gently advanced with Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolf." he tried whispering to a half-unconscious Wolfram when he discovered getting to the cabin would take forever unless he carry him bridal-style. Yeah, right. Like he's going to risk ending up as ashes if a certain fiance decided he hated being princess-treated. "Can you walk? At least try to?"

Wolfram grunted. Which meant he heard what Yuuri had said even though he wasn't in much of a lucid state. Which meant he knew that he was giving Yuuri a hard time being partially limp. Which meant his ego wasn't taking it too well due to all those above.

"I can walk, you wimp!" he furrowed his eyebrows as another wave of nausea hit him square in the chest. "Urgh, I hate the sea..." he feebly shifted his left foot to the front, making a step.

He then tried to move the other but Yuuri got ahead of him and stepped forward, smoothly guiding him along the corridor.

"Great. Now we can move faster..." Yuuri smiled, relieved.

Wolfram snorted. "Sorry for _slowing_ you down, heika." he threw Yuuri a listless but sarcastic look, "My deepest apologies."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried in defend of himself.

"I'm positive that I did not ask for your assistance."

"You're feeling unwell!"

"I'm aware that I never admitted such thing of the sort."

"Whatever you say, you _look_ like it!"

"..."

Wolfram could not say anything against this one. After all, he was presently a spitting version of the pale-faced creatures which Yuuri called...what was it again...Chomp-bee? Or is it Zom-bee?

A small smile crossed Yuuri's lips as Wolfram grew silent. He had every intend of not to argue with him in case it worsen his sea-sickness.

"You need to rest." he concluded firmly. They'd had came to Wolfram's cabin. Their cabin. "Who knows when ever-hyper Tyler will--"

Wolfram let out a soft chuckle. "Ever-hyper? _That_'s what you call Tyler?"

_Oh great_. Yuuri could've smacked himself on the head if he hadn't need to get Wolfram to the bed. _Now I've gone and blurted __**this**__ out._

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth like a fish constantly, typical Yuuri-style. He cudgeled his brain as hard as he could, thinking up a reasonable excuse. Unfortunately, nothing came up to his mind that can help him through this plight. Wolfram grinned smugly as he slightly shook his head, plopping himself down as comfortably as possible on the pillows. "You are such a wimp. To be honest, I don't mind."

_Huh? Does he mean not minding me being a wimp - not that I agree with him, that is flat out untrue - or me calling Tyler ever-hyper?_

As if reading his mind, Wolfram closed his eyes and said, "He _is_ ever-hyper, as you already know. It really suits him; I don't see why I should object to this since I thought of the same."

Yuuri gave a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought I set you off there."

"Set me off?" Wolfram chuckled. "Why should a simple comment of 'ever-hyper' make my temper fray?"

"He's your friend." Yuuri stated the obvious.

"But we're not on good terms." Wolfram retorted. "Surely you've seen that." He means the idle threats of making him into a barbecue buffet? Like Yuuri's going to buy that.

He made himself comfy in a chair near the bedpost. "Aha. I've seen it alright, but what happen on the deck just now kinda contradict with what you said, doesn't it, Wolf?"

Wolfram turned a scarlet red in the face, emerald eyes shooting open instantly. He'd a vague memory of what events had took place, but he remembered Tyler massaging his forehead in a _close_ distance as clear as day.

"I'm not fully conscious! I was barely capable of thinking straight and he h-hugged me so tight it took the air out of me and the world began spinning around me and...and it's not like you did anything to help me out!" it took all of Wolfram's willpower not to shout and overstress his brain.

Eyes now darting in all directions in panic, Yuuri said with much sincerity, "I'm sorry, Wolf..."

His betrothed shut his eyes again to regain control and regular breathing. "Hmph. You _should_ be apologizing. You sounds like you're accusing me of..." he paused.

"Of...?" "Is it just me, or are you actually...jealous?" "W-what?" Yuuri almost fell off the chair on this. Almost.

He clung to the sides of his chair as he faked a laugh, in a desperate attempt of brushing this off. "Are y-you kidding? N-no, I-I mean, duh!" Wolfram didn't even bother reopening his eyes to counter this one. "Yuuri, you're stuttering."

"Y-yeah?" "You do that when you're nervous." "S-so?" "You're nervous when you lie." "O-oh?"

Wolfram breathed out deeply.

"Is Gunter an interesting teacher, Yuuri?" "Err, he is w-well, n-nice..." "That pretty much just proves my point," a smile tugged at Wolfram's lips. "So what I'm saying here, wimp, is you're dishonest about not being jealous."

Yuuri was more willing than ever to throw himself abroad now. He had a higher chance of making it alive via the seawater compared to undergoing such mentally torment, he was sure of it.

Just then, his tormentor aka Wolfram von Bielefeld, sat up with a groan which he tried to bite in, hard, making his lips bled.

Yuuri gasped.

"Sheesh, it's not like you never see this before. Don't be such a wimp." Wolfram smiled a little despite the pain. However, another major headache shot through his head and he groaned louder than before. His jaw tightened and his teeth bit deeper into the lips. A trickle of blood now dribbled down his chin.

"W-wuah! Don't move, Wolf, let me handle this!" Yuuri sprang forward and knelt over him, quickly grabbed the bed cover and tilted Wolfram's chin with one hand under it, wiping the corner of Wolfram's mouth gingerly.

Right at this inopportune moment, three subjects of his barged in.

* * *

A/N : Bwahahaha, I just _love_ to do that to those two...I'll be focusing on the plot in the next chap, so is this enough for now ( Later on there'll be more)? By the way, any suggestion on how long i should make this story? (I already planned it out roughly in my brain but I'm asking, just in case.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Would you believe me if I said that I own Kyou Kara Maou? (Me: I own KKM~~!!! My annoying twin bro: I don't believe you. Now shut up.)

**Chap 6 **

Shibuya Yuuri was never known to be a patient person when it came to traveling on horse-back.

At this particular hot day on the shores of Bielefeld, however, his head had sunk low, looking like a puppet with a head dangling lifelessly. Not a word had left his lips which he had clamped up rather tenaciously, and oddly none had came to complain about the boring trip.

He didn't even dare to steal glances at his fiance, whom he assumed must be as terrified as he was by the idea of speaking and starting a conversation. Oh no. There was no way in hell that him and Wolfram would converse with the other three silent partners. Not after what they had seen.

And clearly misunderstood.

First is Murata, who basically wasn't thinking anything innocent at all to hear Yuuri scream and Wolfram groaning loudly in the room; all he thought when he saw Yuuri close to sitting on Wolfram's thighs with both knees on his sides while holding his chin up with one hand was: Ah, Shibuya is definitely learning fast.

Conrad came in next after the sage. He was worried of the maou who had cried out, and Wolfram was making all these, well, sounds. Seeing the scene before him, he ended his long-time internal debate on whether his younger brother should sleep in the maou's bed. He would not take 'no' for an answer when he asked Wolfram to move out later. If something, or _someone_, should defy his wish, Gwendal would be happy to lend a hand.

The last was ever-hyper Tyler. He went into jaw-dropping mode right after he caught a glance at the equally shocked couple. Who can blame him? As another trail of blood slided down his chin, Wolfram looked like he'd been kissed so hard on the lips that the kisser accidentally bit on his lower lip. And Yuuri was so..._near._ Leaning-over-someone-with-face-inches-away kind of near. Not exactly a good distance to keep with a lip-bleeding fiance.

The royal couple stiffly turned their heads as they watched the three out of the corners of their eyes, with only one word flashed in their minds: Uh-oh.

As expected, explanations were futile. Besides, with the two of them fumbling about with words, it didn't seem like anyone was getting the real reason any soon.

A white-blue butterfly fluttered by, and no one took notice of it. No one, except for..."Whoa, it's a Volnic Butterfly!" Before anyone could react, Tyler had sped on after it. They stared at the direction he went, faces blank and frozen.

Wolfram was the first to get his wits back. "Tyler!" he shouted, kicking his own horse into motion. "Where are you going? Come back!" Yuuri nudged Aoi with his foot as well, hot on Wolfram's heels.

"Wolfram!" he called as he eventually rode to his side. "Is something wrong?"

Wolfram stared on ahead. "He likes fire-related stuff, remember?" "Uh-huh." "That insect is fire element, which you'd know if you paid more attention in Gunter's biology class." "Your point is?" Yuuri asked, trying not to sound as insulted as he felt. "Up ahead is the Bielefeld maze."

Oh. _That_ Bielefeld maze.

Even someone like Yuuri, who had almost no info processed into his brain concerning Shin Makoku's geology besides locations of several main countries, he had heard of this deadly famous maze and knew enough to stay clear of it. It was known to be a maze of heaven-like greenery, only to lead people to hell-like end.

People wouldn't even realize that they had met death itself in there - still drowned in pathetic illusions, thinking they were in the land of gods whilst their bodies were mercilessly torn apart and feasted on by the foul beasts resided in this fake Eden.

Frankly, it was a place which gained the top of one's 'stay out' list.

It was the same with the maou's case.

"Err," Yuuri was doing everything he could to prevent himself from turning back. "Tyler knows that, doesn't he?"

Wolfram scoffed. Not a good sign. "Trust me, if that brain-frozen guy knew how to read a 'No entry' sign, Conrad would be telling jokes that are actually _funny_." That was it. Confirmation. Tyler was heading for demon-land, and he and Wolfram was jumping in right after him.

Maybe he should have flung himself abroad after all?

"There he is!" Wolfram cried out, making his horse went faster as the sight of Tyler's glistening silver hair came into view. "Tyler! Stop!"

Tyler didn't appear to have heard him. He didn't halt. And the maze, as it seemed, was only ten yards away.

"You..." Wolfram growled. He wasn't the patient type of guy. "As your superior officer and master, I command you to stay right where you are! Do you hear me, Moonsoul?!"

Yuuri spun his head to Wolfram in surprise. This was the first time he heard Wolfram using Tyler's family name - he'd always seemed so touchy about it - and him imposing his superior status on Tyler.

But Tyler shot on. Whatever reason he had to run after a tiny butterfly into the death-guarantee maze, it'd got to be worthy of murdering himself in physical and mental means.

Wolfram started to panic, and so did Yuuri. This was _not_ good. Should he gave an order too, as the king of Shin Makoku? Tyler didn't look like he was taking any orders from anyone right now, whoever it might be. Plus, he wasn't one to be all 'I'm the boss' to begin with.

"Yuuri?"

Or should they stall for time so that Conrad and Murata can catch up? Mentioning this two by the way -- where are they? Knowing Conrad, he'd be by his side by like...five minutes earlier. Why are they taking so long?

"Hello, anybody there--"

Worse, Yuuri shuddered at the thought, Something terrible might have happened that even Conrad - we're talking about the best swordsman of Shin Makoku here - has trouble overcoming it.

Gulp.

"Shibuya YUURI!" a face of a fuming fiance zoomed in on Yuuri's, the question of 'what the heck is wrong with you, spacing out like that' written all over it.

"Don't kill me...n-no, what I mean is..." Yuuri stuttered like a kid who was caught daydreaming in class .

"Listen," Wolfram snapped, focusing back on his runaway bodyguard. He puffed. Who was the protector now, him or Tyler? "I'm going after Tyler, and I want you to stay back. You hear me? STAY. BACK." and to emphasize that, he raised his arm and swung it to the back.

Yuuri objected instantly. Big surprise. "No! Why can't I go with you?"

"No offense, but your riding skill matches a six years old child's level - that is by human years, Yuuri. And," Wolfram gave him one last look and a smile, "...you're the king."

Something in Yuuri ticked off when Wolfram said the last sentence before taking off like the wind. His brain, a little in turmoil, interpreted it as anger. Fear. Hurt. He was angered by everyone's thought of that despite his fearful maou's power, hiding behind others was best fitted for a king like him; he feared this 'protect the king or die trying' motto of his subjects whom he regarded as friends, would cement their deaths one day; most of all, he was hurt to know that Wolfram, the closest of his closest friends, would give up his life for him, the king. He didn't know which one hurt more: Wolfram risking his life or Wolfram risking his life _only _because he was the king.

It didn't matter. He was not going to let Wolfram ran off without him.

"Let's go, Aoi!" his horse neighed in high spirit and galloped after Wolfram's white horse. Saying that it was a bumpy ride was an understatement, but Yuuri was not ready to give up just yet. That is, if he didn't fall off and bump himself out to next week in the process.

The blond had already gained on Tyler. He was a good rider, Yuuri had to admit. Never once that he'd beaten Wolfram in racing - it was entirely _not_ Aoi's fault - he spent most of the time dragged across the ground in dirt. However, that was long ago. Old news. Since then he'd trained a tight, firm grip. He'd not pronounce himself to be a world racing champion, but he'd bet on his throne that he'd be the last person to fall in a world-long roller coaster ride.

"W-wolf..." in seconds he was riding side by side with Wolfram, practically coughing out his name over the gut-throwing ride.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram paused in the middle of a spell incantation, his shock expression later turned to rage, "What--"

He was cut off by a painful neigh from Aoi, and the next thing Yuuri knew was the whole world went upside down. Luckily for him, he landed on the grassy lane which absorbed most of the impact; and unluckily for him, he rolled on for quite some distance, right into the...maze of Bielefeld.

~~~~~~~~~~_Kyou __ Kara __**XD**__ Maoh __**=.=**_~~~~~~~~~~

_"...this might end in regret, sis." this voice...was it someone he knew? But it seemed so unfamiliar..."I have no doubt, little brother."_

_ Wind of summer. Skies of blue. Lakes of emerald._

_ Is this...heaven?_

_ Yuuri looked around with a bleary eye. Somehow the surroundings were connected to each other and infused him a warm feeling, but he couldn't quite catch what was it. _

_ Fields of flowers dipped and swayed lightly as a summer breeze swept through, brushing Yuuri's hair to the back. "Pretty." he commented. Now this word seemed like the key to the center of connection._

_ A hawk soared over his head. Yuuri looked up just as it swooped down on him. "Stay," came a soothing voice from nowhere, "It won't hurt you." Holding his gaze on the assaulting hawk absent-mindedly, Yuuri stood as still as a block, in spite his conscience screamed at him to jump out of harm's way._

_ "Now that's a good child," the voice continued like a soft lullaby, "Dismiss it out of your mind, enjoy the view...beautiful, hnn?"_

_ That word..._

_ The hawk was now near enough to cast a reflection in Yuuri's raven eyes as realization dawned on him - the fragrance of golden summer, comforting blue on a graceful form, and ripples in the mesmerizing emerald, "Beautiful...Wolfram."_

Yuuri grunted drowsily with an idle thought of continuing his sleep. Snuggling closer to his warm pillow, he kept his eyes close as he thought back on that dream. It wasn't too pleasant nor it was terrible, but he like the thought of Wolfram being in it.

It was quite vivid and there was even the smell lingering in the air - he breathed in deeper and cherished it. Such nice fragrance and rhythmic heartbeat...heartbeat?

Eyes snapped opened. Black orbs darted around as Yuuri gradually took in his surroundings. All he could see was golden strands. And soft pale...skin?

"Y...yuuri?"

The voice was what that made him went wide-eyed, raising his head in slow motion. He nearly cried out when he saw a red-faced Wolfram contemplating him with concern, and found his arms stiffly secured around his fiance's waist. As a bonus, he had one leg over Wolframs'.

_The maze...the fall seems too real to be a dream - the pain all over my body says that much. So why am I here hugging Wolfram __**this**__ close and he doesn't even push me away?_

They were both curled up in the bed and he was previously nuzzling the blond's neck.

Such a wonderful way to start the day.

* * *

A/N : Finally, I'm done with chap 6! There might be some parts which you won't understand, but I guess I can't tell you now. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Me**: I can't do this anymore, it's killing me! (running to one corner and sulk)

**Wolf:** You have to! You wrote this, and it DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU.

**Me:** ... (sulk more, dark clouds forming above the head)

**Wolf:** Touhyou...(sighing when he saw someone) Yuuri! Help me get this miserable person here to face the reality!

**Yuu:** Err...Tou-chan, you really don't own us, you know...(looking perfectly innocent and kind)

**Me:** ... (lightning struck and thunder roared, then begins raining)

**Tyler:** (jump out from nowhere) Let me handle this! (crouch down beside me and whisper) Toutou, if you do this, i'll make sure Yuuyuu do 'this' and 'that' to Wolfie later...

**Me:** (eyes shining) Really? But I dunno how to write 'those'?

**Tyler:** (winks) Well, the readers have imagination, don't they? Just a little hints...

**Me:** (bursting with energy) I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! I mean it!

**Wolf and Yuu:** (shuddering) Why do I get such a bad feeling all of a sudden...?

**Chap 7**

The Great sage. The Great Wise Man of Double Black. Better known to Yuuri as the Pervert.

This legendary strategist had enjoyed various things, none of them suitable to even reach the ears of the innocents', and one of them would be catching the maou and his fiance in bed. This morning his opportunity came as he burst into their room.

Too bad they were half-clothed though. "Ah, Lord Bielefeld!" he started off casually with a big smile, "I see you're still having the Shibuya dilemma."

Shibuya...dilemma? Yuuri blinked in confusion.

Wolfram blushed furiously as he pushed himself up from the bed, with Yuuri's arms still tied on him - Yuuri discovered that his arms were too stiff to move an inch - supporting his weight on his elbows. "I don't suppose you have better ideas to solve it, geika?"

Murata's glasses held a playful gleam, his eyes glinting mischievously behind them. "No, not yet. Besides, I've taken a liking to it. It makes me happ...I mean, think of a lot of things. _A lot_. Do you want to hear about them?"

"No thanks. I just want Yuuri to return back to normal." Yuuri was more than glad to hear Wolfram's decline. He didn't want to get some unwanted reaction from his body due to what that mega-pervert said...wait, he was abnormal?

A thought of him growing demon horns on his head, a pair of wings (like Miko imagined XD ) or even fluffy bunny ears - now how in Shin Makoku did that random thought pop into his head?

"Really, Your Excellency? You heartily want Shibuya to retain his old, unromantic self? As his fiance, surely you should not think like that."

I'm...romantic? Are they talking about me here, or just another guy with the same name as mine? And why are they conversing as if I'm not even here?

"Yuuri is fine the way he is. I don't see how this change could help him in any way."

"Oh...?" a Murata-known smile spread across his face, "Didn't you recall of Shibuya's outstanding displays of characters _yesterday_?"

Yuuri felt Wolfram went rigid in his arms as Murata ended his sentence in a sing-song manner. "Ten minutes after we rescued him from the maze, Shibuya fixed his arms quite adamantly around you and refused to let go, besides becoming completely obsessive with your neck; three hours later he suddenly switched to a possessive personality, glaring at every person who gave you a second look; another five hours he'd became so bold that - I must congratulate him on that one - he deliberately pulled you to him and kissed you...I never thought I'll use this word on Shibuya - dominantly."

For a long time Yuuri was frozen there, dumbstruck. Wolfram was breathing heavily, his dashing features painted scarlet by the heating memory.

"H-he was under the influence of the maze's illusion-flowers, you k-know that." he finally bleated out.

"Oh, sure. As was Tyler." Murata shrugged nonchalantly, "Shibuya might have breathed in a little of the nectar-infected air and lost control over his mind. We don't know whether he'll recover as quickly as Tyler did, or stayed like this forever. The recovery might takes a week, perhaps even a year."

So that was what that happen? Ah, stupid him. Gunter had cautioned him about the flowers before.

Wolfram sighed. "It's just that the wimp isn't acting like...himself."

"Ah, that wouldn't be much of a problem, would it now?" Murata grinned, "I don't see who else would be troubled by this situation, excluding Sir Weller and..."

"Wolfie~~" talk about the devil.

Tyler dashed into the room, his eyes searching for his target. And found him. "Sweetie~~" Yuuri's face twitched when he heard that overly-sweet tone and choice of words. How did that guy come up with new cheesy word every now and then?

"...did Yuuyuu pull anymore moves on you?" Tyler eyed Yuuri warily, though he didn't try to pull him away. "I didn't sleep a wink at all last night, worrying about your virgi--ahem, safety, and after thinking for so long, I've came to one conclusion."

He paused for the words to sink in. "Once Yuuyuu is Yuuyuu again, I'll be the one doing all those stuff that he did! Being fair and square is important and might I add, this is one of the WID rules too!"

In short, he wanted a share of Wolfram.

Yuuri couldn't believe that he still haven't fainted from all these...events. He felt like running away from all these people, find some fountain somewhere, jumped in, travelled back to Earth and hide under the sheets. At least that was what his mind was strongly proposing.

However, with Tyler sending Wolfram a thousand watt of love-light vision, Yuuri had other ideas. Ideas which the old Yuuri would never have thought before.

Murata wanted a show of public affection? So be it.

"Wolf," he said quietly, pulling his fiance closer and pressed his cheek to his, earning a short gasp in result.

If anyone wished to own Wolfram, he or she would have to give it up.

Yuuri whispered softly into Wolfram's ear, "Can we please have breakfast now? I'm starving."

Wolfram von Bielefeld, ex-prince of Shin Makoku and fiance of the 27th Maou, was the maou's very own private property. Licensed. Copyrighted.

Everyone stared at him, astonished but not so, since they'd seen much more than this the day before.

Maybe the effect of illusion hadn't wear off completely?

~~~~~~~~~~_Kyou __ Kara __**XD**__ Maoh __**=.=**_~~~~~~~~~~

Wolfram was always fretting about Yuuri being a cheater, throwing tantrums of jealousy and stubbornly followed him everywhere - let's not forget that he eats, sleeps and even baths with the maou. He'd regarded those his duties as a fiance, even though Yuuri only responded to them with awkward laughs or defensive talk-backs.

He didn't hope much, but sometimes he still wished that Yuri would be more like a fiance, and not a friend stuck in an unwanted accidental engagement.

But now, considering the maou placed one hand inappropriately close to his hip while whispering into his ear something which Wolfram could not apprehend in his pre-hyperventilate state - in the grand ballroom of his uncle's castle and right under the very noses of all guests - the hope of getting Yuuri back to his right mind surged higher than the former.

"...take a sip, Wolf." a cup of red wine was raised to his lips.

When did Yuuri's tone of calling him 'Wolf' became the same as Tyler's?

"Err...no." Wolfram's eyes were wandering to everywhere but Yuuri. That was his last line of defense before breaking down, so he'd tried his best to focus his mind on something else. Anything. Even Tyler.

That said demon was chatting away freely with the ladies, looking as hyper as ever - before that he was sulking in a corner, mumbling about Yuuri's possession over his cute little Wolfie.

Murata had joined them too, though from time to time he'd cast him and Yuuri a weird smile. He looked like he just uncovered a new secret of Shinou's and was planning to use it on...whatever he wanted to use it for.

To the left of the ballroom stood Conrad with a charming smile pasted on a passive face. The women who clustered around him seemed to have turned transparent to his eyes, for he persistently locked his sight on both of them, fearing...what?

Wolfram could sense that his brother was undecided on something, and once he'd overheard him muttering, "Kill, no, king, can't...must protect lil'...kill, no, king, can't..." he thought Conrad had gone mad when he continued to say it like a mantra.

These three had been acting strangely since Yuuri's...incident (Mumu: Shibuya Dilemma! XD). _Talk about weird_, he risked a glance at Yuuri who were, to his great relief, waving back to a noble from some faraway land. _Yuuri was the weirdest of all._ Even though he knew that Yuuri was not to be blamed, somehow he felt that something was out of place.

It was as if Yuuri knew...and was very conscious.

Nah, he shook his head slightly, It couldn't be. Yuuri willingly to keep him this close and breathed down his neck? Like that's even remotely possi...

Wait! His NECK?! Bre-breathing do-down...

"Y-yuuri!" turning fire red to the very tip of his ears, Wolfram prevented Yuuri from further loosening his collar by sticking his head into the crook of his neck. "W-what are you d-doing? There are people here!" the said 'people' were already gone in a flash, probably after seeing the maou's murderous side-glance.

Pouting slightly, Yuuri reluctantly retreated from him. Seeing the innocently disappointed look, Wolfram almost wanted to give in - but then Yuuri's expression underwent a tremendous change when he processed what Wolfram had said.

A mischievous grin marked Yuuri's mouth. "Oh," he leaned in to Wolfram's ear, brushing his ears with his lips as he spoke, "So I _can_ do that when no one is around? And more?"

Wolfram didn't reply. Couldn't. He remained stationary with astounded green eyes. Where did Yuuri learn to think like _that_?!

As the blond stood unresponsive in confusion, Yuuri laughed to himself mentally. This was definitely way better than just staring dreamily at Wolfram - ahem, not that he did that much often, certainly not - and he was not going to be barbecued for _anything _he did.

Taking this bold step of faking his real state of mind, he'd discovered more and more interesting stuff about Wolfram. And he'd begun to long for more. Wolfram's reactions to his teases, the light pink which colored his face when he _unintentionally_ touched somewhere, ahem, private...all these just made Yuuri...confused.

True, at the beginning he did this to shield Wolfram from ever-hyper Tyler's 'assaults', but now it appeared that it wasn't the only purpose alone. The jealousy which burnt in him when Wolfram smiled at someone else, the protective instinct when he was hurt, and the indescribable feeling to see him in...tears.

In all honesty, Wolfram wasn't the crying type. He saw it as a show and sign of weakness. It was as if shedding tears was a disgrace to any person with dignity. Holding firm of his own concept, he'd never let a drop of tear fall. That was, until the time Yuuri decided to return to Earth and was most likely not coming back. The image of Wolfram with a tears-stained face was still fresh in his mind.

Yuuri pursed his lips. He really disliked that suffocating piece of memory.

_No matter who is it..._

He swore secretly, turning sideways to look at the blushing prince. "Don't look so sour, Wolf."

_No matter whatever reason there is..._

"C'mon, smile a little, hnn?" Wolfram attempted a weak smile, wishing Yuuri to stop breathing onto his face.

_Whoever make Wolfram cry..._

"Ah...you've a nice smile, Wolf."

_...shall pay._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't know what came over me and make me wrote all those weird stuff as disclaimer (too much stress, maybe? after all I'm down with a major flu and fever, along with something called school with its package of Mt. Homework), but I'm happy to report that I've done the seventh chap. Not much, but I hope you like it. ^o^

Btw, thanks for all the wonderful reviews which all of you wonderful people posted!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Me : **(clearing throat) I do not own Yuuri or Wolfram or anyone else in Kyou Kara Maou...

**Wolf : **Humph. Good thing you don't.

**Me : **(raise eyebrow skeptically) Why not? You'll be very happy if I do, you know.

**Wolf : **(cross arms) What makes you say so?

**Me : **(smiling evilly) Ah, you would see. Soon. Very soon. _Very._

**Wolf : **(look blur) See what? What do you mean?

**Yuu : **Hi--why are you smiling like that, Tou-chan? (get goosebumps)

**Me : **Nothing. (evil smile grows) I just have a _good_ feeling that something _nice_ is going to happen.

**Wolf and Yuu : **(taking few steps back) Why do I get the same creepy feeling every time Touhyou does that...?

**Chap 8**

It all started when Murata brought the young lady to them.

At that time, Wolfram was in the worst situation he could ever get into.

Somehow without him noticing, he and Yuuri had moved to a spot where there was less people, less eyes, and therefore less _worries_, for what Yuuri was about to do. At least what he _thinks_ he was going to do. What else could a person, who stood so near that he practically leaned on you and brought his face towards yours until your noses touched - probably do?

He wanted to scream. For help.

For the sake of his dignity, he did quite the opposite, though it didn't save his dignity much either. "Err..." he had to make time. For what purpose, he didn't know. He just wanted to escape this face-burning, heart-throbbing, hard-breathing state. "Y-yuu-yuu..." _Gah! I can't talk properly with his face so...Don't look, Wolfram! __**Don't look!**_ "Yuuri!" taking a huge step backwards, Wolfram finally seized the opportunity to speak as he continued to recede slowly.

"Yes, Wolf?" Seriously, how can someone smiling so innocently look so evil?

"I, err..." once again, the cold hard wall on his back dropped him back to the tunnel of despair. He had no where else to go. "You're saying?" one hand planted on his left. Gulp. "No-nothing..." _Nothing?! How could I say that? I have a whole lot to say! First thing: Stop coming near!_ "I see," another hand sealed Wolfram's last escape route. "There will be no more interruption."

Wolfram forgot how to breathe for a second there as Yuuri ever so slowly leaned in...

"Lord Bielefeld!" Murata called out loudly, attracting attention from the nearby guests. Instantly, he was sent a radioactive look of Yuuri's.

As expected from the Great Sage and Maou's friend, he withstood it and held his ground firmly, utterly ignoring the coughs and blushes made by Wolfram who was inching away. "Remember I told you about the young lady whom we rescued when Shibuya is in...trouble? Here she is!" he gestured towards the lady who looked around eighteen in human years.

I was in trouble? He didn't mean...

She had a long, wavy brown hair with light green eyes and was quite beautiful with her dainty little nose and mouth. Curtsying shyly, she said, "I'm sorry, Your Excellency, I'd heard from Sir Muramura here that I'd disrupted your plans and put His Majesty in danger."

Sir...Muramura? Yuuri twitched his eyebrow. This Murata..."Don't worry, it's no big deal." after having Yuuri's complete attention lifted from him, Wolfram was able to talk clearly, "I'm sure His Majesty wouldn't mind such a trifling matter."

Yuuri twitched another eyebrow. Trifling? Getting killed is a trifling matter?

Nevertheless, since he was supposed to be some blur person with a messed-up mind, he could not say anything but smiled. Besides, who would want to blame such a wonderful young lady?

"Miss Isabelle here is a distant cousin of yours, do you know that?" Murata chimed in joyfully. "She came here to pay a visit to Lord Waltorona but was attacked by a group of bandits. I'm so glad that we were there to lend her a helping hand!"

It was unexpected news to Wolfram. He'd never heard of this cousin before. "You are a family member of Bielefeld?"

Isabelle smiled bashfully. "Our grandparents were siblings. I never knew that I was related to this clan until I turned ninety last month and was told of my origins." she grasped the front of her gown rather nervously. "I wonder if you can come with me to greet Uncle Waltorona?"

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri, asking for permission. He couldn't leave if Yuuri wanted him by his side, yet he couldn't risk Yuuri's unstable state being known with Waltorona's sharp observation.

"Now go along, Wolf." Yuuri grinned slyly. "We've all the time _later_."

Wolfram wished that no one heard the hint in Yuuri's voice. "Well, Sir Muramura," Isabelle blushed lightly, "May I ask you and Sir Weller over there to accompany us too? I need to thank you, and I'm sure Uncle Waltorona would like to do the same."

Murata's glasses were glistening. "Of course, why not!"

After the four went to the other end, Yuuri sighed in relief. Things just keep coming like there was no end to them. At least he knew what had delayed Murata and Conrad.

A light. Silver? From the corner of his eyes, Yuuri saw Tyler tip-toeing out of the ballroom. What was this guy up to now? Isn't he supposed to protect Wolfram...assassins! A surge of panic rushed over Yuuri. He gave a 360 scan around and was relieved to find Wolfram talking to Waltorona, safe and sound.

He scolded himself for being so idiotic. Conrad was with him, what could go wrong?

_More importantly_, he ran after the direction which Tyler left, _I've to make sure ever-hyper Tyler doesn't do anything destructive._

Finding himself on a long corridor after stepping outside, Yuuri stopped. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark before searching for Tyler. There he was, walking across the garden. Furtively following Tyler at the back, Yuuri soon came to a tall, run-down tower that looked like it would topple over any minute.

Tyler went in through the rusty metal door.

_What is he doing in there?_

He cautiously looked around before stepping in after Tyler. And came face-to-face with the said person. "Wua-ahhh!!!" Yuuri screamed in surprise as Tyler stumbled back, his hands on his ears.

"Jeez, what's with you, damaging my ear drums like that?" he complained, creasing his brows.

"..."

"And why are _you_ here?" Tyler carefully removed his hands after concluded that Yuuri wouldn't shriek again.

"..."

"Oh!" A look of realization flashed past his face, "You're stalking me?"

"I'm _NOT_ A _**STALKER**_!!!" Yuuri finally found his voice.

"...ouch. Shouldn't have taken them off." too late to save his ears from the wrath of Yuuri, Tyler muttered glumly. "Oh well. Come with me."

Both of them said nothing as they ascended the stairs. It was when they almost reached the top that Yuuri couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Just what place this is?"

"A favorite hiding spot of Wolfie's." Tyler replied. "He used to come here when he wanted to escape his lessons."

Eh? The Wolfram who dragged him back to Gunter, the Wolfram who lectured him afterward and the Wolfram who showered him with 'wimps' for 'neglecting a Maou's duty'...escaped lessons? Hard to imagine. Impossible, even.

"I...I thought Wolfram live at Blood Pledge Castle?"

"He sometimes come here during summer. Everyone is worried that Lord Waltorona would not let him return, so there will always be Concon at his side. That continues," Tyler said, settling himself near a window of the tower. "Until Wolfie found out he was a mazoku-human breed."

Oh.

"He never came here since then," Tyler patted the seat beside him, "But before that, he spent a number of summers here. This was where I met him."

"Huh." Yuuri sat down. "You live here too?"

Tyler chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Have you forgotten who I was?" there was a faraway look on his face as he glanced out the window. "I was sent here to assassinate Wolfie."

What...

Yuuri was at lost for words. Fortunately Tyler went on. "Wolfie was only fifteen then (in human years it's approximately three) while I'm five years older. I almost got him when Concon swung me off with his sword. Great man..." a grateful smile on his lips, he stared up at the pale half-full moon. "I'm glad that he stopped me."

Tyler turned to face him. "The guards threw me into prison, knowing that I'd most probably be executed anyway. I was not given any water nor food for days, and nearly died of dehydration. That's when Wolfie came to me." He quietened after that, staring at the floor.

"What happen?" Yuuri couldn't help but asked.

Tyler looked up at him puzzled, as if just broke away from a blurred memory. "He saved me...that's all."

"That's all?" Yuuri was not satisfied with the answer.

"Yup." Tyler didn't seem willing to dwell on this any further. "Wolfie is a nice person to deal with if he won't push you away, right?" Yuuri nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"He's nicer to be with when he doesn't burn you, yes?" Again Yuuri nodded, still clueless. "Would you agree if I said that he's nicest when he won't burn you _or_ push you away, even if you're doing things that are way too friendly?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that I'm thinking you're real smart to stay unharmed by using the trick of illusion." "Why thank..." Yuuri's eyes expanded to the size of a golf ball, "Ahh-ahhh~~!"

Tyler winced in pain as he clamped his hands onto his half-deaf ears. "I hope I can still hear after this..."

"_How_..._what_..._**when**_ did you..." Yuuri stammered, one wavering finger pointed at Tyler.

"For Shinou's sake, Yuuyuu, you truly think I'll be fooled by it?" he held out both hands, "Or to be more specific, do you honestly think that the three of us are that simple-minded?"

T-three? That meant..."Murata and Conrad knew about this too?"

"Mumu was the first to see through it," Tyler didn't deny it. Oh Shinou.

"We all agreed to keep our tongue tied and see what are you playing at," Tyler narrowed his eyes. "It's not easy to persuade Concon though, he'd such a killer look that even I have the right sense not to approach him." _I'm doomed..._

"After watching for a day and night, we still don't get what you have in mind. Therefore we're planning to tell Wolfie..."

_Remember this day, on which Shibuya Yuuri Furajaku Fuuri died..._

Yuuri immediately regretted for what he thought later.

His regret began with a shaking earth. "Erm, Tyler, tell me this isn't an earthquake."

The only response he got was the low cracking sound of the old tower. The smell of danger and falling dust filled the air, setting off every alarming senses in their bodies. When the silver-haired teenager answered, his voice was faltering. "Get out, now!"

"But..." for a moment Yuuri stood there blankly, not knowing what to do. "We must act fast! Jump out through the window!"

...window? "Trust me, you'll be okay! Now jump!"

...jump? It's like a hundred feet up here..."_**Quick!**_" Tyler's patience finally ran out. He seized Yuuri's arm, spun him to the window, pushed him forward - in seconds Yuuri found himself plunging head down...

This time, there was no one to grab his hand and pull him up.

Or falls with him.

* * *

**A/N : **(Gasp) How in the world did 'innocent' Yuuri turn into 'predatory' Yuuri'? I guess it's pretty much my fault, but Wolfie here deserves a little credit, ne? Not to mention there's one mega perv sage on the job here - how much longer can someone stay innocent? Then again, blur Yuuri has its good side too, I just love his reaction when something goes wrong... XD

One more thing -- thanks guys, I really appreciate your reviews! And if possible, enjoy this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. But maybe I can if I ask...  
**

**Wolf : **(without hesitation) No.

**Me : **(hurt) Why...

**Tyler : **Cheer up, Toutou! Wolfie belongs to Yuuyuu and Yuuyuu belongs to me and I belong to you--which means you own us all!

**Wolf : **I'm not anybody's property! And since when Yuuri becomes yours?

**Yuu : **Yeah, when?

**Tyler : **You're my _partner_, remember? Don't be jealous yet, Wolfie. You're Yuuri's possession after all.

**Me : **Yup. Yuuri can do whatever he wants with you. I don't mind.

**Yuu : **Really? Anything?

**Wolf :** Wait! That's against the law!

**Everyone : **What law?

**Wolf : **(urgently brainstorming) Erm...human rights! Yes, it abuse my human rights!

**Me : **But you're nothing human. In case you forgot, you're actually a demon.

**Wolf : **(panicking) It-it's a n-new law! It applies to demons too! (muttering darkly under his breath) I shall make Gunter _invent_ one even if I would have to kill him...

**Yuu : **Did you say something?

**Wolf : **Yes. I. BELONG. TO. MYSELF. ONLY!!!

**Me : **Are you sure? After all those stuff you did with Yuuri...

**Tyler : **(excited) What stuff?

**Me : **You know, all those that come with human's imagination, like hugging, touching, kissing...

**Wolf : **(blushing a deep scarlet) STOP. TALKING!!!

**Chap 9**

_"Come." _

The same voice...the one with the calming charm_... "Come...to me."_

Cold. Perishing cold. It brought back a little of his consciousness, but it was dazed. When his senses returned, the first thing that struck him was the burning pain in his lungs. He needed air. Badly.

Eyes fluttering open, he saw ripples of silver light, blinding him momentarily. _I'm in...water?_

His brain lacked much oxygen and was too tired to think of where he was right now. All he wanted to do was closed his eyes and let himself continued sinking. With his fatigued muscles, all he could do now was raised one hand, inch by inch, to the watery moon up in the sky.

"Yuuri." Who...? "I'm your friend." My...friend? "I can help you. Use your power to save yourself...and me." Save...you?

"_Awake thy soul,_" the voice rang out softly.

Yuuri could feel that something inside him came into life as the voice chanted lightly. A feeling of one who found the door to power and hope. A feeling he experienced when the other who resided in him screened from him the grueling truth of reality.

The Maou.

As darkness began closing in, Yuuri saw a fair hand reaching out towards him through his half-closed eyes. There was a faint touch on his forehead.

"_Maou, the sun_."

... ... ...

There was a fleeting terror in Wolfram's chest when he heard the earth-shaking crash. All voices died down in awe, before raising back in a heated discussion.

"Could that be the North tower?" "Not surprising if it was, it should have came down years ago." "Luckily there is a lake next to it, most of the rubble would be taken in without causing any damage to the nearby buildings--"

A thunderous roar cut through all the commotions. This familiar aura..."Yuuri?!"

Wolfram immediately tore to the tower with a few others who followed suit. The roar was followed by another, the maryouku summoned from the surrounding area was too overwhelming and intimidating. Too alike with Yuuri's.

What they saw at the North tower was stunning. Even after seeing it for several times, the water dragon of Yuuri's still seemed formidable, even more now under the half-veiled moon. The majestic creature elegantly turned its head to Wolfram, acknowledging his presence with a nod. "I shall say nothing more but this," a deep but clear voice boomed out. "Beware those who are showered in sunlight yet confined in darkness."

"Wha--" the water dragon dissipated before Wolfram had the chance to ask. Falling from the air was a figure he had been looking for. "Yuuri!" Wolfram caught him in a flash. The king was surprisingly as light as a feather, most probably due to the maryouku that was supporting him.

Wolfram looked at the unconscious boy in his arms. Breathing peacefully in slumber, the Maou looked so unsophisticated and non-predatory. How he missed this expression. Still..."What have you done this time?"

~~~~~~~~~~_Kyou __ Kara __**XD**__ Maoh __**=.=**_~~~~~~~~~~

Among the things Yuuri like, there was one which he would never admit to any living soul - waking by Wolfram's side (provided that he didn't fall off the bed in blue and black). Today, however, was a total exception.

On this quiet morning in Blood Pledge castle, Yuuri woke up to a going-to-explode fiance. Not a pleasant event at all. Still blur and sleepy from his wake, Yuuri didn't notice the potential volcano in front of him. "Good morning, Wolf--" "Shi-bu-ya Yuu-ri." Wolfram said his name word by word through gritted teeth. "I already knew it."

"Know wh--WHAT?!" Yuuri was fully awake. Completely awake and alert. He'd need all the concentration later to escape death. "Ah, Wolf, I-I can explain--"

"Save it." Wolfram snapped, narrowing his eyes into murderous-looking slits. "I've heard it all from Tyler." Tyler, how could you betray me! "Wolf, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"You could have told me! Why do you always do things on your own?!"

"I thought you'd be angry..." _oh Shinou, he was really fired up..._

"Angry? I'm _**mad**_ at you!"

"I've my reasons..."

"Then give me one good reason for throwing your life away recklessly!"

"I did...wait, throw my life away?" _Eh...isn't he talking about the illusion?_

Wolfram frowned deeper as he leaned forward furiously. "Don't you act ignorant now, wimp! Who in the world with a right mind would enter a five-hundred-years-old tower? Why are you following Tyler anyway? You're a king, for goodness sake, you're supposed to stay in the safe zone until we say it's clear for you to leave!"

So that was what all these lecture was about. Wolfram was blowing up, but it wasn't because of discovering his little trick. He was just frustrated that Yuuri had been acting on his own accords again, as well as terribly worried about his safety. Sometimes Wolfram can be so adorable.

"That's all Tyler had said?" "What else? Now don't you change the topic here..." Yuuri secretly heaved a sigh. Such a relief. He looked at Wolfram's angered red face which was inches apart from his. Such convenience.

Wolfram was ranting half-way when he was pulled forward...and his lips met with another pair of soft ones. _What...?_ dumbfounded, he closed his eyes and let Yuuri had his way with him; the memory of their last kiss flashed right back into his mind. Why is the room suddenly so hot?

As Yuuri applied more pressure and moved to his lower lips, Wolfram protested weakly by trying to make some space between him and Yuuri. It failed miserably. Strong fingers grasped his jaw securely to prevent him from moving unnecessarily.

Eventually the blond gave up on fighting for freedom whilst Yuuri understood the real meaning of being in the seventh heaven. The sweet taste of Wolfram, the intoxicating smell of his hair, the increasing warmth of his body...his lungs were soon begging for air but he ignored it. He was afraid that if he let go of Wolfram now, he'd not get another chance.

Air...hot...it had become so unbearably hot that Wolfram felt like stripping his clothes off - not that he dare to - so he decided to end this, by all means. His trembling hands which were somehow entangled in Yuuri's hair during their kiss, pulled Yuuri back in attempt to remove his prying lips from his own saliva-damped ones.

Yuuri refused to oblige as he persistently pressed forward.

He had almost succeeded in achieving a second session if it wasn't this tickling feeling in his nose which made him pulled back in hurry, released Wolfram, turned aside...and sneezed.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo...!" as the sneezing persisted, Yuuri came to realize, in horror, that his chain of unfortunate events had not yet ended...the Maou, it seemed, had caught a cold.

... ... ...

Medicine. More medicine. Once the news of the Maou's sudden cold spread through out the castle, all Yuuri had been seeing was Gisela, medicine with peculiar taste, Gisela and...medicine with _peculiar_ taste.

It had been said that he had remained in the lake much too longer than what his body could withstand. He later found out, from a sage laughing in tears, that the other person who fell into the lake with him was perfectly fine and in the peak of health.

"Ha-haha...Shibuya, Shibuya, you really are on terrible terms with the Goddess of Fortune...haha..."

Struggling to sit up in his bed, Yuuri sneezed three times in a row before answering in a raspy voice, "I consider myself lucky enough...achoo! ...to be able to get back in one...achoo! ...piece after all that I've been through." Murata clapped his hands, "Well, nothing less to be expected from Shibuya. That is another interesting positive way of seeing things."

"By the...achoo! ...way, when did we...achoo! ...get back to the castle?"

"You just noticed? What have you been doing the whole morning?"

"Ahem," Yuuri covered his nose with a tissue to hide his blush, "I, erm, sleeping?"

The expression of Murata frankly said, "I don't believe you." "Honestly, Shibuya, you do know that you're a very, _very_ bad liar, don't you?" "About that...achoo! ...why haven't any of you told Wolfram yet?" Murata cocked an eyebrow. "Tell him what?" "You know what...achoo! ...I'm talking about, Murata." His friend pretended to be brainstorming, "Let me see, things to tell Lord von Bielefeld...ah! Lady Cecilie just planted a new flower for Tyler!"

"..." "No? How about...I've got a date with Lady Isabelle?" "..." "Wrong again? Could it be...the case in which you're groping him _on purpose_?" "I _**did not...**__achoo!_ ...grope him!" "Ah, finally there's some response." Murata pushed up his spectacles, "If you really want to know the reason of us sealing our lips, ask Tyler. I'm kinda busy right now."

Yuuri sneezed again, this time hard enough to make him dizzier. "What do you have to do?" Murata shrugged casually as he held up a book, "Researching in the library. There is something I have to confirm. Since you're now obviously free from paperwork," he flung him the book, hitting Yuuri square in his already runny nose, "Ooops...this is something I brought specially for you as reference and to pass your time. Read it. If not I'll tell Lord von Bielefeld what a crafty mind his fiance has."

...is that a threat? Of all people to know his weak point..."Achoo! ...fine, I'll...achoo! ...read it." "Good." Murata shut the door and left.

Sighing, Yuuri relaxed into his pillow. However, as Murata had said, his suffering still had a long way to go. He'd barely enjoyed this rare peacefulness before someone rudely kicked his door open. "Yuuyuu~~! I heard that you're sick! A very deadly illness, according to Gisela-sis!"

"Erm, Tyler..." "They all say that you're gonna die! And you look whiter than Wolfie's horse! Does that mean that it's true that your days are numbered?"

"Tyler..." "Don't die, Yuuyuu! Please don't leave us behind!" "_**Tyler**_...achoo! I'm not dead _**yet**_, if you haven't...achoo! ...notice."

"Oh." Yuuri's brows twitched unnaturally. "What's with that...achoo! ...disappointed look?" "You're spoiling the fun, Yuuyuu," Tyler pulled a chair over to his bed, "I'm just trying to cheer you up." ".... I'm sorry that I don't...achoo! ...find myself dying hilarious." Despite his words were oozing with sarcasm, Tyler kept up his high spirit pretty well. "You're forgiven. You need to work on your sense of humor, though." "Yes, yes...achoo!"

Placing his hand under his chin thoughtfully, Tyler smiled. "Being sick is nice, huh?"

Yuuri didn't think he'd heard it right. "Pardon?" "Well, people care for you when you're sick, right? I really hope that I have a cold or something too. Too bad that's impossible." "You sound like...achoo! ...you could never get a cold." Tyler's smile grew meaningfully. "I guess you can put it that way too."

"Huh?" "By the way," Tyler switched to another topic, "Mumu informed me that you want to ask me something. What is it?" Yuuri coughed awkwardly. How should he ask? "Err, why didn't you tell Wolf..."

"I don't want to confuse him more." that was the answer, plain and simple. So simple that Yuuri couldn't comprehend it right away. "What--"

"Wolfie believes that you sees him as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Your recent..._behavior_, have affected him much more than you know; for every affectionate move that you make, out of a habit, he'll make up excuses to mask the fact that you actually feels more than a close friend towards him. This time he'd chose to bury the hope of having his feelings returned by convincing himself that you're mentally unstable." Tyler stared straight at him. "Can you imagine how confuse he'll be if I told him the truth? Will he discard all that he knows about you and accept it?"

Yuuri was befuddled. He'd knew it all along - that Wolfram would not understand easily what he'd been doing, but never this. He grasped the blanket. How stupid he was to have only realize this now. He cast his gaze to the ground.

"Thank you." he raised his head a little to see the astounded expression of Tyler. Silence hung in the air as these words gradually sank in, until one of them...laughed out loud.

Yuuri turned red in embarrassment. It felt awkward to have say this to someone and then being laughed at. "W-what...achoo! ...is so f-funny?" He wasn't sure whether the person he was addressing the question to heard it or not, seeing that he'd already doubled over.

"Ha-haha..." finally Tyler's laughter died down as he rubbed his teary eyes, "I wonder why people thank me for the most bizarre reasons..." "Eh?" "Oh, do you know that I've a flower named after me?" "What bizarre reasons...achoo!" "It's called 'Tyler the Winter Survivor'!"

"Tyler, _listen_ to what...achoo! ...people says!!"

* * *

**A/N:** (Reread the whole thing, get a shock of my life) I can't believe I wrote the kissing part. Seriously, I've never, ever written anything like that in my past 15 years-old-life, mainly because I've no idea of how to describe(so I'm pretty sure it turn out bad). Oh well, since I'd already wrote it, I might as well start apologizing for updating so late: Gomenasai!! My past two weeks (or is it one?) have been so hectic that my brain is barely functioning in a normal speed... It's a miracle that I didn't drop dead right in front of my house before I even stepped in...

Ahem. I hope that this chapter can make those who have a bad, tired day in school (like someone I know) feel better. Millions, billions, trillions, and zillions of thanks come from me to those who reviewed! (sorry, I've to be hyper or else I'll collapse from overexerting myself...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **

**Tyler : **Ahem. Since our author here has finally collapsed due to overexertion of body and mind, I'll be doing this cruel, cruel job of denying any rights over KKM property and copyrights.

**Wolf : **Finally. That annoying person is getting on my nerves.

**Yuu : **(frown) Wolfram!

**Chap 10**

A deeply touched Gunter blew his nose through his napkin.

"Ah, Heika is such a _**diligent**_ student(_blow_)...I _**knew**_ that he will take interest in Shin Makoku studies! (_blow_) He'd _**finally**_ realize how important it is!" "Hmph." Gwendal added as much doubt as he could into this one sound behind a huge stack of paperwork left by a certain ill-health king. "Yuuri is actually studying," Wolfram was midway in biting on his toast, "Willingly?"

"Ah yes, of course." Gunter raised his eyebrow, as if the past few years of chasing down a run-away king for lessons was merely his own delusion. "In fact, he personally ask me to seek out books on the history of Shin Makoku...ah, the nights he spent on them, the spirit, the will, the love..."

"Hist--cough!!" Wolfram promptly gulped down a whole glass of water. He turned to Gisela who came in with the darkest expression he had ever seen. Nevertheless, his concern of the king was just too great to hold his question back. "Gisela, is Yuuri suffering any mental problem?" _Shinou bless them, he was studying!_ _**History**__-his most hated subject!_

Gisela's expression seemed to fall from dark to dark and murderous. "Mental problem?" she repeated that question with a heavy tint of anger. Wolfram nodded as he gulped nervously, suddenly regretting to ask her when she was in such a foul mood. For a few minutes she stared at him - then, her face softened to a worry look. "I'm afraid you might be right," she said with a sigh, "Yuuri-heika, I'm sad to report, has been disobeying every single order of mine for him to recover." All but Gwendal drew in a sharp breath. Disobeying Gisela might as well be asking for your own execution. And that is enough reason for one to consider a brain check.

The aura around Gisela ominously flared up in burning rage, "For three days straight, Heika took cold showers in the morning - he's sick, _unwell_, what was he thinking?! - and unwilling to sleep without drowning himself in that sea of books till the dead of night when he needs _SUFFICIENT_ rest; he's killing himself! Even without the cold, this is suicidal!" As she ended her ranting with a huff, she grabbed Wolfram by the hand and dragged him away, sending plates and cups shattering to the floor.

"A-ah, my breakfast! Gisela, what-" "Saving His Majesty from dying at a tender age." "It doesn't make sense-" "It seems that His Majesty's abnormal behavior had begun when you no longer shared the room with him."

Wolfram tensed up. All eyes fixed on him, their looks asking: what happened between him and Yuuri?

"Mah, mah. Don't put the blame on Lord von Bielefeld_ yet_, Gisela-san." a smiling sage marched to the table in a carefree manner. "I'm sure he's not the _direct_ cause of this." Gwendal watched the sage suspiciously.

Murata merely maintained his smile as he reached for a pancake. "Yummy! I simply love your cooking, Doria-chan...ah, Lord von Voltaire, your facial expression is too serious for one to enjoy their morning breakfast." Gwendal ignored the comment. "Tell me the cause."

Murata sighed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "The book."

...huh?

"From what Gisela-san has said, it is likely that Shibuya had read 'The Garden' which I gave him. Those who have read it should know that its _graphic _scenes tend to have this kind of effect on _juveniles_. However, the effect get this serious only when there is a _subject_ in mind, so Sir Bielefeld might have contributed to this unknowingly." he widened his smile. "Do you get it?"

Most started coughing for no apparent reason while some blinked big, innocent eyes blankly.

Unfortunately, Wolfram, who was supposed to be part of the cause, fell under the second group. "Never heard of that book before. Can you explain it in more details?"

"Of course-" almost instantly Gwendal and Conrad went into a violent coughing fit. Murata shut his mouth knowingly. "I'm sorry, perhaps another day. But I suggest that you should spend more time with Shibuya. It might--help to ease his suffering."

Wolfram frowned as the laughing sage left. What does he mean? "Maybe I should shift back to his room." his original plan was to return after Yuuri had recovered, but apparently Yuuri needed his help. Or so the sage says...

"Wolfram. See me in the office later." Big brother? What does he want?

Gwendal, the vein on this forehead bulging a dangerous rhythm and seemed larger than usual, dragged his pen across the paperwork roughly like treating an enemy. Wolfram prayed silently. This was never a good sign, being called to his brother's office when it didn't concern any military issues. It happened once when he was fifty, he remembered, and it turned out to be the worst day for all men who dared to even glance at Wolfram.

For that, Wolfram had underwent a five months detention with Gwendal. Nightmare would be the closest word to describe it. "Ahem, good afternoon, big brother."

Gwendal glared up at his younger brother as he greeted him. He put down his pen. "Do you know why I want to see you?" "Ye...no." Wiser to act innocent than putting a bold front. Cute tactics worked better with Gwendal - was what Wolfram had learnt from his past experience.

His brother crossed his fingers. "This is about you moving back to the Maou's room." Wolfram immediately winced. "Yes. Is that a problem, aniue?" "Listen to this and decide for yourself: the longer you share the Maou's room, the higher our people's anticipation of..." Gwendal paid him a disapproving look, "...a royal wedding."

_**Wh-What?! A WHAT?!**_

"T-this i-is..." Wolfram could not blame the people for what they were thinking - he basically clung to the king all day and all night with the title of fiance...quite a lot of opportunity and reasons for things to take place between them, if Yuuri weren't that dense of a person.

But...a wedding?

He himself was once a wedding-dreamer, with the cakes and flowers and...but those were behind him now. He didn't know when and he didn't notice it before -- he'd already lost interest in such things. Probably the days of waiting in rejection had washed them from his mind.

So why do they have to bring it back up now...

"Impossible." he finally found the word. Expect anything more than friendship from Yuuri was impossible...wasn't it?

Gwendal furrowed his brows. "That's what you say. I haven't hear it from the Maou yet, and I won't rest until you move out of his room permanently. Don't give me that look, Wolfram. You knew that he isn't in a very _steady_ condition now, and I'm not willing to take any risk by placing you in the same room or _bed,_ with him."

"But..." "No buts. Unless you intend forcing me into arranging Conrad to sleep with you two, you would be better off with taking this option." Gwendal leaned forward with a serious tone, "Do I make myself clear?"

Wolfram mused. He should at least try to stay by that person's side. "Yes, brother." he made his famous sad puppy look, "How sad. I really like that room. The bed too." he put a finger to his lips as he pouted, too cutely for Gwendal, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to sleep comfortably from now onwards. Plus, now Tyler would use all means to climb into my bed. As troublesome as usual."

Peeking at his oldest brother's reaction from the corner of his eyes, Wolfram nearly smiled as he saw the vein already had twins crossing it. A sign which indicated that whatever problem he thought he'd solved, had gave birth to more trouble.

After a whole agony five minutes of waiting, Gwendal finally sighed and resumed writing his reports. "Fine. You can move back. But," he placed emphasis on this word with extreme authority, "I'll have Conrad and his squad on full surveillance around your room. No objections allowed on this matter. You should know better. The election isn't going to end for another month, so as long as you're a candidate -- watch out for your back."

Wolfram muttered a 'yes' as he fell back into his own world. Up until now, there were no assassins at all. This was a weird, abnormal situation seeing that during the previous elections assassins were literally all over the place until he'd no choice but to see everyone as one. _Maybe,_ he didn't like this, _It's because Yuuri is with me?_

Was he under Yuuri's protection all this time, just being by his side?

He immediately discarded that thought. His previous identity as the Maou's son certainly didn't stop the assassins from pouring in. There was definitely another explanation. What was it? He didn't have time to work that out as another distraction came exploding from no where. With some weird machines by the name of '-kun'.

"No worries!" the famous red-haired scientist placed her latest safety helmet-looking invention on the floor with a firm 'thump'. "With my 'Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun', Maou-heika will definitely return to his original state!"

As expected from Gwendal who had survived Annissina's endless, persistent, random disturbance, he calmly finished his ninety-eighth report and reached for the ninety-ninth one. "There is nothing wrong with His Highness's brain."

Annissina smiled proudly. "Ah, don't underestimate women, Gwendal. We come up with the most useful tools to solve the problems men created. With this Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun, I can not only change his brain, but free him of illusions as well."

No one said anything. They knew all too well the outcome of her inventions.

Gwendal was doing a great job of maintaining his composure. "Heika will not agree to this."

"I would say quite the opposite. Heika is always the more compromising one."

"Not in his current state. You should have known about it already to have invented such a thing..."

"Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun." "...ahem. If you knew this, then Gunter..."

"He is lying in Gisela's room at the present time. Too much blood loss, after hearing from Tyler." "Not surprising. Mother..." "Chatting, no, _squealing_ away with maids in the garden." "...now we know how the news leak."

Satisfied with his brief investigation on the web of news around the castle, Gwendal's frowns eased a little. "Wolfram." "Yes?" "Tell Yuuri-heika about our arrangements. Now. And Annissina, please kindly give our king a little time to recover before you put that thing--" "Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun." "...ah yes. Before you put _that_ on his head, I still need a king to sign the paperwork. I'd prefer to have a living, sharp-minded one rather than one with a deformed brain."

Annissina placed one hand on her hip. "Ah, you worry too much, Gwendal. No mistake will take place with such a great invention that I now hold. Once I get this on Yuuri-heika's head, you'll see the results in no time!" she was gone in a blink.

"Annissina..." Gwendal was almost done with his hundredth report when he used too much strength and broke his quill. Argh. Now it was ruined. "Wolfram, follow her right away. I'll come shortly after this." that woman will never listen.

Wolfram looked around as he stood before the mahogany door of the royal chamber. No sign of red. She must have went to Gisela's to collect Gunter as her machine's power-provider. Poor guy.

Oh well. Might as well hid Yuuri in a safe place until Gwendal found a way to get rid of that dangerous looking thing. _But_...his hands stopped on the door handle, _After that day, how should I face him? Act angry? Pretend that I forgot all about it?_ His hands tightened, _No_.

_I'm tired of pretending. _

With that determination in mind, he pushed open the door, only to be greeted by a face which looked like it belonged to one in the grave.

"Uwah!!" Wolfram took a huge step back. "Who are you? What happen to Yuuri? What have you did to him--" he paused as he noticed the familiar but extremely messy black hair. "...Yuuri?" he tentatively approached the drowsy being on the bed.

Looking up close, he realized that it was really the young king, holding a book in one hand while sleeping in a sitting position. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't even hear Wolfram at all. Wolfram sighed. _As usual_...he took the book out of Yuuri's hands, _You made me worry again._

He carefully shifted Yuuri's body until he was lying down on the bed comfortably. "Seriously," Wolfram sat down on the edge of the bed, "Can't you take good care of yourself when I'm not around you?"

The person accused of ignoring his health scowled in his sleep, muttering something inaudible as if to complain it was not his fault. A rare smile graced Wolfram's lips as he leaned nearer to have a good look of him, his hands smoothing down Yuuri's messy, all-tangled hair. "Tsk, your hair...you must have been very stressed."

His heart pained to see such a sickly face. He didn't know what was going on with Yuuri. It might be what Murata had said: it was, indirectly, his fault. But he didn't remember going anywhere near Yuuri these three days. So how can he affect Yuuri when he is not even there?

"You're so unlike yourself recently." Wolfram let his hands slowly skimmed over Yuuri's cheek. "I know you can't do anything about it. It's just...I'm getting more and more nervous around you. And you're not helping at all by doing those things...I'm totally confused, but above all, I feel..." he lingered at the edge of Yuuri's lips, not daring to touch it. "Glad."

_Really glad. That you can actually treat me as someone more than a friend. Even though it's just a fleeting dream._

He knew this deep in his heart, and he was prepared for it. Once Yuuri recovered from all this madness, everything will be back to normal. No more stolen kisses. No more embarrassing caresses. No more "Touch him and you die" possessive glares.

Yuuri turned his face a little, brushing his lips against Wolfram's fingers as he did. Wolfram snapped his hands back in reflex.

"Wolf..." hmm? "I..." Wolfram frowned as he shifted nearer to hear what Yuuri just mumbled. "I want..."

Even though it tickled, he placed his ears right next to Yuuri's mouth, noting that Yuuri's breath became short and ragged.

_"I want...you."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :**

**Me : **(sniff) I don't believe it...I'm still alive...

**Wolf : **I don't care. If you die you won't be able to write all these weird stuff.

**Me : **(gasp) How can you be so heartless? I pair you up with Yuuri!

**Wolf : **(summon fire) Go. Die.

**Me : **(huffed) I _will_, if it made KKM appear on my testament.

**Chap 11**

He froze. Emerald pupils dilated. Everything seemed to have turned still just then. His brain failed him. These three simple words seemed to have made no sense to him at all.

"_**EHH**_?"

No matter how dead sleepy a person is, to hear Wolfram von Bielefeld from a millimeter distance could wake even the dead. Hence, our maou woke up.

Dog-tired and as sleepy as someone who did not sleep a wink for three days and three nights, Yuuri did not perceive anything unusual at first. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he tried to fixate on the breathing object in front of his face with his blurry eyes. Ah, green eyes. How he loved them. But he definitely liked the previous dream better...dream? He was sleeping?

"Wolfram? Is that you?" he asked, grabbing Wolfram by his shoulders and shook him vigorously. "O-of course it's me, y-you idiot!" Wolfram decided that he must have misheard Yuuri. Or misunderstood him. There was no way that Yuuri will ever, sleepy or not, say _that_.

"It does sound like you," calming down, Yuuri looked doubtful. "But..." with a pull, he made Wolfram came face to face with him and stared at the different shades of red intently. "Hmm...Wolfie blushes a lot in my dream so this still can't prove anything..."

_What the-? _Unable to pull away from the teasing hot breath dispersed onto his face, Wolfram was positive that his face was redder than a tomato. _Why is Yuuri talking to himself like that? And what does he mean by I blush a lot in his dream?_

"How about this?" About what-**_what_** is this warm feeling moving up his chest..."Y-yuuri!" Wolfram gave a push to free himself of Yuuri. "What?" "What 'what'? Just, j-just," _Shinou. How is he suppose to say this..._ "Just...GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!"

Startled, Yuuri loosened his grip as he watched Wolfram shot back to the other side of the bed abruptly, desperately trying to keep as much distance as possible between them. "You're reacting weirdly...so if Wolfram is acting like Wolfram, it means..." The light bulb of wisdom sparkled above his head. "This is not a dream!" Everything he now sees is real. Including Wolfram.

_Oh. Wolfram._

Realizing this, his expression turned blank in shock, then replaced by one with a mixed guilt and hesitation as he silently held his gaze on Wolfram.

"..." Wolfram could only stared at his fiance with his face flamed by embarrassment. That explains it...he thinks this is a dream! Now this is more like Yuuri...wait. What kind of reaction is he expecting from me? _What on earth_ has he been dreaming about **_me_**?

His mind in total turmoil, Wolfram failed to notice that Yuuri had once again closed the distance between them. "Wolfram." Yuuri said, hand stretching out to grip Wolfram's wrist, preventing him from backing away. "Did you hear...what I said?"

"You m-mean, 'this isn't a dream' or s-something?" "No, when I was asleep." _What?_ "You know you're talking in your sleep? Who is going to believe that?" _What is it?_ "I said it in my dream. Problem is, have you..." Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "Heard it?" "I said it once and I'll say it again: I didn't hear anything..." the intimidating serious look of Yuuri's made him paused for a second to think.

_What is it that I'd have heard?_

Then it occurred to him. He didn't mean...

Gahh! Don't think of that now! Forget it! Forget it! Forget it! Yuuri is just sleep-talking! He doesn't know what he is saying! It could be that he hasn't finish his sentence! Maybe he just want to say something along the line of "I want you to get me a glass of water"...that's it! He is just asking me to help! Nothing more!

"You've heard it after all." Ahh? "The blush on your face tells everything." Ahh! "S-shut up!" his deepening blush betrayed him, Wolfram raised his other free hand but was captured as well. "You heard it, didn't you?" Right at this point, the burning sensation on his face and extreme nervousness weren't doing any good to Wolfram. He snapped. "Fine! I've heard it! What is it that you want me to get? Water? Food? _Conrad?_"

For a second there he thought Yuuri was going to back off. He always did when Wolfram began yelling at him. Therefore he was really surprised when Yuuri started chuckling. "W-what's so funny?" his question made Yuuri's soft chuckles turned into a stifled laugh. "To turn something so obvious into this...haha...Wolf, you certainly are more innocent than you should be at your age, haha..." Wolfram was getting _really_ irritated. "What! Is that an insult? Let me tell you, I might hear it wrong, but you've no right to-"

"You heard it exactly as it is." Yuuri leaned in with a smile, "I want you_._"

Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. It might have stopped entirely if it wasn't for the bitter feelings that came gushing after the bewilderment. "Idiot!" his voice choked as he lowered his head, "I hate this! You're you, but then you're not you! You kept saying things that I want to hear even though you don't know it! Both my heart and head hurt...I don't know who or what to listen to anymore..."

"Wolf." "Don't. Don't say my name with that tone. I might not hear it like that again, so, please..." his voice dropped to a weak whisper, "Let me go."

That did it. Yuuri stayed wordless for awhile. "Wolfram." the blond heard a sigh. "Look at me." he didn't move. "You're going against your king, Wolfram?" _Tsk._ Reluctantly, he raised his eyes, setting them on an extremely pained-looking face.

"Yuu..." what had he blabbered out? "I'll hate myself for this," Yuuri cut him off with a forced smile to rid his face of that regretful look. "But I might despise myself more if I didn't say it...I'm no longer affected by the illusion anymore, Wolf." _Eh?_

"Up until now, all the things I've said and done to you...they are nothing but my own choice. I'm sorry that I lied, but I guess I'm too much of a wimp that I don't have the courage to confess...I've seen how you'd suffered in this baffling situation - Tyler pointed that out, and I'd seen enough for myself - it's unfair for me to be so selfish, and your heart-wrenching face..." Yuuri drew in a breath before letting it out. "I'm sorry, Wolf. You can slap, hit or even burn me. I shall not complain."

For what that seemed like an excruciating eternity, Wolfram just gawked at Yuuri in utter bemusement with wide, _wide_ eyes, subconsciously holding his breath while at it.

Yuuri couldn't take it. He shut his eyes and awaited his punishment. It never came.

"Yuuri," Wolfram began in a monotone, "How can I do any of those things to you if you wouldn't let go of my hand?"

...awkward. "Give me your hand," Wolfram commanded, still leaving no emotion in his voice. Unsuspecting, Yuuri presented his left hand to Wolfram. The next thing he knew-his hand was chomped on. Hard.

"Eoww~~!" he never knew he could wail so loud. But that was not the problem here. He glanced at his attacker with teary eyes as he clutched his hand and howled.

"Wolfram!" at last, he could spoke clearly without muffling his words. "I didn't say that you could bite me!" His fiance arched an eyebrow in defiance. "You didn't say that I can't, either." Good point. "You could have warned me." "Hah. So now we're talking about honesty?" Ouch. "Wolf...am I, forgiven?" Wolfram _glared_ at him long and deathly as he crossed his arms before looking away with a pout. "You got what you deserved. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't-"

"Ahh, Wolf!" Wolfram was bear-hugged, "I'm sooooo happy! You have no idea how relieved I am! I thought you're going to send me to my grave, but turn out you're too adorable to commit such..."

Yuuri was shoved onto the bed with such force that the rest of his sentenced went unsaid. Half-stunned, he watched voicelessly as a dark-faced Wolfram stared down at him from on top of him, hands gripping the front of his shirt. "Excuse me, your Majesty, to be forgiven doesn't give you the permission to address me with adjectives such as 'adorable'."

"Why not? It suits you." "I'm an eighty-over year old mazoku, outstanding fire-wielder and commander-in-chief of a military squad. Pray tell, heika, do any of them remind you of 'adorable'?" Wolfram practically hissed into Yuuri's face.

To his utmost annoyance, Yuuri smiled. "They do. When it's you we're talking about." "You-" "C'mon, you even look cute when you're angry." despite Wolfram's killer look, Yuuri drew a finger across Wolfram's cheek.

The mixed look of surprise, embarrassment, joy, and anger on Wolfram was such a rare sight. Too bad it only lasted for a second. "Do you want me to bite this hand as well?" he said with much venom. Nonetheless, Yuuri's finger remained where it was. "Do you?" "If you think I'm joking here, wait till you get the bite."

"I don't mind, really." Yuuri smiled, again, this time succeeded in making Wolfram's uneasiness grew. "However, I'm used to being..." Wolfram suddenly found himself flipped onto his back with Yuuri straddling him, "...on top."

This sudden turn of tables caught Wolfram off guard. Yuuri had taken advantage of his carelessness once again. He should have remembered not to go too near to Yuuri since the last incident. How many times had he repeated that to himself? And yet, when it came to this person, every caution and rule were forgotten.

"Yuu-yuuri! Get o-off!" he struggled, knowing it wouldn't be much use once Yuuri made up his mind. "I thought you're giving me a bite?" Yuuri said, breathing into his ears. "I c-change my mind! It doesn't help to release anger much anyway..."

"Oh...?" that smile of Yuuri really bothered him. "I know of a nice way to cheer you up."

"Annissina~~" a voice whined in the hallway, "Let me go~~I'm still dizzy..."

"Pull yourself together, Gunter." Annissina hauled him across the floor, "You know why we're doing this." visioning his own death, may it be explosion, coma or curse, Gunter continued his futile fight for his life. "I've not the slightest idea of what you're implying~~All I know is, I must be fit and ready for heika's lesson so that he'd not be left behind in this life-long pursue of knowledge..." "There you have it! We're doing this for Yuuri-heika, that poor child."

Hearing his beloved majesty's name, Gunter returned to a little of his lively self. "Oh, heika! His name has been smeared by Tyler's untruthful accusations...I refuse to believe even a single word of those shameful things he'd related to me...such blatant stories! Why, to think that heika - who could never be polluted by those evil minds around him - would do those..._things_ to Wolfram! I'd swore on my pride as the proud adviser of Shin Makoku that heika would never ever, ever..." Not caring to knock, Annissina kicked the door open rather rudely.

Just in time to see Yuuri trailing a wet tongue along Wolfram's jawline.

At this exact moment, Gwendal chose to walk in with a solemn face as a fountain of red erupted before his eyes. Calmly, he supported a massively nose-bleeding Gunter, "What is the meaning of th..." he took in the scene on the royal bed. Then both him and Annissina started talking at the same time.

"See, Gwendal?" _"Heika, why is my brother squirming under you?"_

"You should let me put Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun on heika before anything else happen to that dear brother of yours." _"Even though he deserves it, you don't have to kick him, Wolfram."_

"This matter can't be delay any longer." _"Now he'd have stomachache as an excuse to avoid paperwork."_

"I shall put this on heika at once!"

It was the last sentence that made Yuuri stopped groaning over his sore stomach. He looked up as Annissina was about to chuck the helmet onto his head. "Wait!" he hid behind Wolfram, eying that thing with pure horror. "What is _that?_" "It's my new invention."

"Must I wear that?" "It's called Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun, your majesty, not 'that'. You should appreciate your subject's inventions more, unlike someone I know." Gwendal merely grunted. "You're supposed to inform heika of his situation, Wolfram. Any explanation regarding how it came to _this_?"

Poor Wolfram. He was so flustered that he could only opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Eventually he gave up and decided to side-glared Yuuri instead. "What?" Yuuri questioned as Gwendal joined the glaring-session. He didn't like where this is going. "Wolfram, you'll stay in your room. There's no need to move back." Gwendal stated matter-of-factually.

"Wait." Yuuri's voice was cold. "Who gives you the authority of deciding where _my fiance_ should sleep?" For the third time of the day, Wolfram's heartbeat went haywire as arms slid around him from behind, pulling him close to Yuuri.

Gwendal contemplated Yuuri with a slightly surprised look from where he stood. _Tyler told the truth, it seems. Yuuri does speak with a certain air of a king. Act like one, too(finally)_. "So I'll take that," he tossed an unconscious Gunter aside, "My request of Wolfram is denied?"

"What do you think?" Yuuri maintained his grip on Wolfram - who just remembered he should be resisting - resting his chin on the prince's shoulder. Gwendal rubbed his temples, "I've had enough. Do as you like."

"Hold it! Heika has yet to put on Fix-Your-Brain-and-Memory-kun!" Several new veins found their way to Gwendal's forehead. He'd completely forgotten about Annissina.

* * *

**A/N :** A new chap! And thank god - midterm holiday at last! To those who reviewed and faved and anything you'd done to show you're reading this, arigato! *bow* *bow *bow~~~XD*


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

Yes, yes, I'm not the original author of the novel, anime, manga, etc. Therefore, so, hence, thus, conclusion and the moral of the story is:

**KKM. IS. NOT. MINE.****  
**

**Chap 12**

Dorcas was at pains to balance himself with a pile of letters in his arms, trudging along the corridor at a tortoise-like speed. He was craning his neck to look over the mountain of papers before him in hopes of catching sight of the doors to the Maou's office, when a yelp came from behind those of the royal chamber's. If there was anything he had learned from his few years of service to the current Maou, it was that this was a common occurrence - Yuuri-heika's SOS sign, as the Great Sage put it.

He did not dash to his majesty's rescue right away. The commotion Anissina made by forcefully 'borrowing' a frail Gunter from the infirmary was loud enough to reach where he stood guard, and every single word of it indicated nothing less of yet another of her machine-test on their unlucky king.

Though he felt bad to say this, but if Anissina was the reason behind this cry, "May you rest in peace, Your Majesty."

That was when the second SOS reached his ears. Rooted to the spot, Dorcas could not believe what he had just heard. Did their ever grim-faced, calm and composed, the great Army Commander, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, just _scream? _As in producing a noise that suspiciously sounded _squeaky_?_  
_

Sound the alarm! It must be intruders! The castle was under attack! "Your Majesty and Excellency, I'm here to save you~~!" With a heroic cry, he gave the door a hard kick (he didn't seem to notice it was partially opened, and it seemed like a really cool thing to do at that time) and ran in as fast as he could without dropping the ton of mail.

"Let go of His Excellency, you fiend! Or I'll..." his threat died in his throat when he saw a mop of red. "Dorcas-san?" he recognized that shout as the king's. He did not turn to look as his eyes were glued to the scene before him: Anissina and Gwendal tugging each others' ponytails, with the latter displaying a look of slight horror.

Seeing your senior officer playing ponytail-tug-war was definitely...he held his face muscles in place. He would not move an inch of his facial skin if it'd give Gwendal the slightest impression that he found this funny.

"Dorcas?" Gwendal pulled his ponytail free from Anissina's grip as her attention was shifted to Dorcas, whizzing past him quicker than wind. "Ah! Gwendal! Don't you run, you listen? Come back here! I need you to charge Fix-your-brain-and-memory-kun!" Anissina reacted by shouting after Gwendal while flinging that lump of metal in all directions.

He'd always knew that red was the sign for danger, but never had he been so terrified in his life as the red head approached him. "Oh no...stop, _stop_,**_ stop_**! That thing is going..." Too late. With a clank and a groan, that machine collided with his left cheek, sending him spinning a graceful 180 before collapsing onto the floor face flat. Letters fluttered all around like leaves in the wind, landing on the floor, bed and even the people on it. The machine, by Shinou's blessing and to Yuuri's utter relief, bounced off Dorcas's face and smashed onto the door with a small explosion and strands of escaping electricity.

Even though he didn't know it, Dorcas had just saved the Demon King's life with his face.

"Dorcas-san! Are you alright?" Yuuri came to his savior's side immediately, helping him up by the shoulders.

He wanted to answer but his reply came out as a blurred, "Iseyshars." "What?" "Isheesetars." "Oh no! Did he have a concussion or something?" Yuuri received a hit on his head for saying that. "Of course not! It's just a light bump!" that voice with the impatient tone...Wolfram? "Iemfaineduunwarree." "...maybe it's a direct hit on the skull." No, Your Excellency! I'm just dizzy! "Nuuu...Iemuuukeey...!"

While Dorcas struggled to prove his sanity, Anissina was observing the remains of Fix-your-brain-and-memory-kun with a frown. "Hmm. This level of damage..." she walked over to Yuuri. "My apologies, heika. I'm afraid that your recover operation has to be delayed for at least three days." It was nonetheless the greatest news Yuuri had ever had. "Great! I mean, take your time, you don't even have to fix it if you think it's too much trouble, you know."

Already indulging herself in the realms of science, the female inventor turned on her heels to retrieve her broken invention and left without taking notice of what Yuuri said. Yuuri let out a sigh. "I guess she's not listening...you feeling better, Dorcas-san?" he inquired with concern as Dorcas managed to sit up.

"Yes, thank you, heika." "Good then. We thought you'd gone nuts." That was as much of a worry one could get from Wolfram, so he smiled gratefully. "Sorry to worry you, I'm fine now. Really." he got off the floor and dusted himself. "I'd better clean up this mess that I created." "Let me give you a hand!" Not allowing him to refuse, Yuuri started picking up the letters and piling them back onto his hands.

"Do you think Gwendal will be okay?" Yuuri fished out five letters from behind the curtains. _I can't believe he actually **screamed**._

Wolfram stacked another ten onto Dorcas. "He'll survive. It's not the first time he'd confronted Anissina." _Poor big brother. She actually gets her claws on his hair._

"Oh, he's alive alright. Just a little bit shaky and knitting furiously in my room." "Conrad?" Hands stretching to reach letters that somehow slipped under the bed, Yuuri looked up immediately on hearing his godfather's voice. A loud thud came from his direction as his head came into contact with the wood structure. "Ooow..."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram dumped the letters on Dorcas and pulled up a grimacing Yuuri. "How _stupid_ can you be, _**wimp**_? Even if you can't behave like a king, at least have the tendency to portray a less _moronic_ image and refrain from blundering about like an _idiot_!" If only his head weren't on a merry-go-round ride with the rest of the world, Yuuri would readily retorted, though amazed by Wolfram's ability to put 'stupid', 'idiot', 'wimp' and 'moronic' in one sentence.

For some inexplicable reasons, it was strangely warming to hear Wolfram's feisty tone again. He'd came to realize that it was Wolfram's way of expressing his concern and affection. At some point he even looked forward to be shout at when he made a mistake, instead of being fed with sugary words.

He could hear Murata laughing in his head, "You're such a masochist, Shibuya! Why aren't I aware of this little special interest of yours?"

"Heika," Conrad's inquiring voice stopped him from debating with an imaginary Murata over the masochist issue. "Are you-" "I'm perfectly well, Conrad...for what I hope to be the last time, it's Yuuuuu-ri." he reminded, "And I'm _not_ a wimp!" he added with a smile.

Not expecting this, Wolfram did his best to hide his embarrassment by turning away with a "Hmmph" and resumed letter hunting on the bed.

Conrad watched the interaction between those two with knowing smile. He was one of those who knew the truth behind Yuuri's uncharacteristic behavior, and truth to be told, he wasn't that happy in the beginning. Not willing to forgive anyone who laid his hands all over his youngest brother, to be exact. If Yuuri had been anyone other than his king, godson and the bearer of Julia's soul, he'd be crawling around in search of his head by now. Plus, one simply doesn't change their way of mind in a day. And Yuuri, with his pure heart and principles, must have a real good reason for doing this.

"I'd known Shibuya for years," the sage had said when he almost pulled Yuuri aside and demanded answers, "He'd never did anything without any justified motive. Though he doesn't even know what he's doing half the time, that Shibuya. I think he acts by instinct. Sometimes he thinks before plunging into trouble, but in the end he is always compelled to take rash actions by his own belief that everyone deserves to be treated well." he grinned, "I don't know about you, Sir Weller, but I myself was once saved by this impulsive simpleton from bullies who envy top students like me - I'm not going to judge him just like this."

He would wait. Until Yuuri was willing to confess, he would keep a close watch on them, just in case.

"Stupid wimp...hnn?" Wolfram's hand came to rest on something hard. He pulled it out, wondering what was Yuuri hiding under the pillow. It was a hard cover book. Come to think of it, Gunter did mention history books this morning. "...the Garden?" he read the golden letters imprinted on the black cover with confusion on his face. Now where had he heard that name before?

What he didn't know is that these two words turned Yuuri stiff. Conrad, on the other hand, became suspicious. "What garden, Wolfram?"

"This-" "Ah, nothing! Nothing! He's saying that it's time to take a walk in the garden! Nice weather isn't it? Ahaha..." Faking a laugh, Yuuri practically threw himself onto Wolfram as he desperately blocked Conrad's view of the book.

If Conrad doubted that any person of a sane mind would take a walk under the scorching noonday sun, he did not show it. "Ah. May you have a good stroll then, hei-Yuuri."

"What? It's hot-" Once again, Wolfram was cut off by Yuuri, this time with a hand over his mouth and a combination of half pulling, half dragging as they made their way towards the door. "Mhnghgnnn!" he protested, looking to his brother for help. The latter continued smiling. He gave up.

Dorcas blinked as the royal couple left his sight. Has the relationship between the maou and his fiance advanced past what the public has assumed? He wasn't so sure. But the maids would sure rub their hands with glee if they knew of this. He shivered. Women.

"Gunter?" Conrad stepped on the poor adviser's pool of blood. He frowned, more worried than curious over what had Gunter seen to be able to produce enough to cover one yard. He bent over to carry him when something caught his eye. Near Gunter's left leg, half-stained with blood, was a white envelope. It looked like any other normal envelope except for the red seal on it, redder than the blood which spread near it.

The seal which, for centuries, had proudly symbolized power, wealth and noble.

The seal of Bielefeld.

_~~Kyou^^Kara^^Maou~~_

He was going to kill Yuuri.

Usually it was just a figure of speech, but Wolfram had real hard, solid determination to commit murder today. When Yuuri stopped, that is. His arm was going to break from the strength Yuuri had been applying to lead him to god-knows-where. He knew it would hurt less if he didn't struggle so much, but his arrogant nature disagreed with him.

"Wimp! Where are we going?" he finally shouted when he realized he could wrench and wring till he was blue in the face - Yuuri wouldn't let him go. "The garden. Haven't you been listening?" Yuuri wished Wolfram would keep his voice down. They were already attracting a lot of unwanted attention with their little parade down the hall without him yelling his lungs out at him.

"In this heat? If we went out there you might have sunstroke to add to your already bad condition!" Gisela's complain was not without reason. With everything he did that worsened his health more, Wolfram had begun to think that he was aiming for a month of paperwork-free holiday. "I haven't been sneezing or coughing since yesterday night." Yuuri countered, stepping into the sunny garden.

It was true. Still, why were they here, with the sun radiating torrid torture and blazing so brightly that it blinded him? It's midsummer, for god's sake!

"Don't we just love the warmth of the sun?" a voice rang cheerfully somewhere to their left, creating a sudden pause in Yuuri's steps. "The sage..." Wolfram's greeting to the smiling black teen - who still hadn't notice him and a panicking Yuuri - was rudely interrupted as he was pushed down on the head, safely hidden behind the neatly trimmed bushes.

"What-" Yuuri put a finger to his lips, signaling silence as he spied on Murata. Wolfram rolled his eyes. He knew Yuuri was wary of this witty friend of his, but avoiding him like a plague was overreaction. Yuuri must have gotten wimpier.

Unaware of the insult brewing in Wolfram's head, Yuuri despaired over the possibility of what would be brewing in Murata's if he'd seen the book Wolfram was holding. _Oh Shinou, please, please let him leave right now...I'd do anything_, _**anything**..._he thought of the evil grin of Shinou, _Okay, anything but those that involve me in another stupid game of yours or publicizing my privacy..._

"Geika, is it true that Yuuri-heika has been secretly courting Wolfram?" it was one of the maids, Lasagna, hands clasped together with sparkly eyes. The said couple almost choked on plain air as red took over their faces. Murata was smiling so brightly that it rivaled even the sun. "Ah, it was improper for a lady to pry into such things, even if it's true." The maids was all ears. "Eeee! Really, really?" "Oh, lord...I'm fainting..." "Tell us more!"

Glasses glinting like a professional reporter who knew everything inside out, Murata paused to think for a moment. "Well..." The maids constantly squealed and giggled along as he engaged them with a long, obviously exaggerated and romanticized speech on Yuuri's 'so-called' private life.

Murata...what are friends for?

* * *

**A/N: **[evil smile] Good work, Mumu. The most terrifying horror about friends is: they know _what will, how_ or _when_ to drive you crazy. **Beware**~~(nah, just kidding. They can be bossy at times, but sometimes they know how to help you even more than you do yourself.)

Even though I don't have time to express thanks to every review, favs, etc...just know that I love you all so much that I'd slap you, kay? I won't marry you though...XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **

**Me : **I own nothing of KKM!**  
**

**Wolf : **(side-glare) Yet you meddle in our affairs all the time.

**Me : **(guilty-denial) No I don't! I'm simply offering guidance for Yuuri!

**Wolf : **What sort of guidance lead people to near-death experiences? (roll eyes) You remind me of someone who manipulates people for fun...

**Me : **Who? (grimace) Oh wait, I think I know...

**Murata : **(popping out of nowhere) It's rare to see both of you talking calmly without fire balls flying around (glare from Wolf). Who are you talking about?

**Me and Wolf : **Shinou.

**Chap 13**

He did not know when. He did not know how. He began to discover difficulty in taking his eyes off a certain someone. A certain idiot, cheater and fiance. It was rather annoying at first, and he let his selfishness took over, but in time this possessive feeling turned into frustration, hurt and finally, numb.

That was what he hoped for, anyway. Feelings had became a burden to him. Every smile, touch and word of that person pulled at his heart, made it rise or let it sink - it was far worse than sea-sick. He wondered if it'd be better for one's heart to be made from tough, unfeeling rock. At least then, it wouldn't break or shatter at the slightest pain inflicted by an insensitive wimp.

"Wolf," said wimp spoke softly in fear of being overheard by the gossiping group few feet away.

Wolfram shook his head mutely. Not getting what that meant, Yuuri leaned in, cheek almost touching his, "What are you thinking?"_ There. He was doing it again. _Wolfram was confused. He was so accustomed to Yuuri jumping and screaming away whenever he was near, used to always being the one taking the initiative, that this new proximity was alien to him.

Yuuri had confessed - well, in his Yuuri-like way - but it did little to ease his uneasiness. He understood that Yuuri had accepted him, yet he did not declare any other feelings for him other than his new found interest in him. Could he take it as that Yuuri love him?

He did not want to risk being let down again.

He pushed Yuuri slightly away, not noticing the faint disappointment in the black eyes. "Nothing." Then, seeing disbelief in the other's expression, he put on his best act - the princely frown and pout, "Look, the leaves and twigs are getting onto my clothes and hair! Just when can we leave this filthy place?"

Despite what he felt earlier, Wolfram really didn't want to leave. He'd give anything to stay by Yuuri's side, alone, without Conrad, Gunter's wailing or anyone for that matters. If he could watch Yuuri quietly from this distance, to enjoy his presence all by himself, it was worth squatting in the hot sun among bushes with leaves that itched and twigs that poked.

Wolfram smiled weakly. Honestly. How did he become self-contradicting?

Yuuri watched in silent with a scowl that didn't fit him. He didn't believe Wolfram's excuse of a distraction, though it did seem like his normal complain. It bothered him that Wolfram kept being absent-minded when around him - he'd always, without fail, let Yuuri knew that he'd his eyes on him - and now there was that smile. It reminded him so much of tears that he'd to wipe it off that angel-like face.

A grin crossed his face. Oh well. If Wolfram were reluctant to tell him what was occupying his mind, then he'd play along. "Leaves? Hmm, there are quite a few of them...come, let me help." Carefully and with as little sound made as possible, he sat down cross-legged. "Huh?" Wolfram was still thinking over the 'let me help' part when he was suddenly pulled behind and fell backward, right onto Yuuri's lap. "What-" he held back from shouting as he whispered darkly, "Yuuri, what is..." he tensed as one hand brushed across his back, "...your hand doing?"

"Well," Yuuri replied with a barely hid chuckle as he adjusted Wolfram's position to have his left side facing him, "Isn't it obvious that I'm helping you to rid of these leaves?" The only thing obvious here was Yuuri taking advantage of him unable to scream in the presence of Murata and his gossip gang. "Yuuri," he warned. If those hands dared to venture further down, their owner shall meet his end, fiance or not.

"What?" Yuuri asked innocently. Luckily, his hands left his back. Wolfram closed his eyes in relief...before opening them to glare again. This time, his voice raised. "Wimp, I don't think there are leaves in my collar!" "Ah, gomen, gomen, you look like you're uncomfortable with the heat, and loosening your collar might help, so..." Yuuri removed his hands obediently. Due to the high surrounding temperature, Wolfram's skin now held a faint pink whilst his golden locks, damped with sweat, clung to his forehead. He was breathing heavily with his lips parted a little as his long eyelashes batted lazily against porcelain skin. What a sight.

Yuuri blinked. It was definitely dangerous to look down to the loosened collar now. "Ahem. Wow, they made a nest on your head." Gently, he moved the hair out of Wolfram's eyes, allowing his hand to wander into Wolfram's golden hair. _How soft..._His hands had remained there far too long just to clear a few leaves, in Wolfram's opinion. He turned aside to give the person a full taste of his glare, "Enough. How long are you going to-" he went silent as black and emerald met.

Rather shocked by that intensifying look Yuuri was setting on him, Wolfram blinked nervously. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ In truth, he was more afraid of incapable of tearing his eyes away from those quiet, black ones. _Look away, or you'll drown in them._ He bit his lip and forcefully averted his gaze by lowering his head.

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows on this. Why is Wolfram avoiding his eyes?

"Wolf." He held Wolfram's chin up and saw emerald eyes wide with astonishment. Such beautiful colors they were, bright and elegant. He could stare at them all day and not blink once. He wondered how would his reflection look like in them?

Wolfram's breath hitched in his throat as Yuuri's face came near, their noses now touching lightly and warm breath caressing his cheeks. He couldn't even get angry at Yuuri at that moment - he forgot how to think, mesmerized by the determined look in Yuuri's eyes.

That look...is it...

"Kyaaa~~~~~" a round of high-pitch squealing broke their trance. Almost immediately, Wolfram jumped up with a start, accidentally sending a stunned Yuuri onto the ground. _Darn it_. They were so busy staring at each other that they failed to notice the sudden quietness.

The maids had that look of regret for interrupting the best part - but seeing this cute, cute, **_cute_** scene just made them squealed and squealed and..."Kyaaa~~~" Squealed. Unlike the squealing trio, the Great Sage turned out to be unusually silent, though looking no less amused than before.

"Wolfie," Oh no. Of all people, this was the last person Wolfram wanted to face now. "Tyler..." He was surprised to see his playful friend wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression. A bad feeling rose. "What is it?" "A letter from home. You'd better come to the office now." he looked towards Yuuri who was going to come along. "Alone."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, suspicious of this secretiveness. "Shibuya, why don't we have a little talk while they tend to their business?" Murata stepped in before he could raise any objections. So he thought that he should keep out of this as well? "I'll come back later." he'd investigate this matter after he was done with Murata.

Wolfram nodded briefly and left with Tyler. "Tyler, what does the letter say?" The answer was short but shocking.

"Lord Waltorona is missing."

**KKM...**

"What?" Yuuri nearly tripped. "Wolfram is the new lord? But the election-"

Murata sighed as he put one hand to his forehead. Shibuya and his ignorance. "Shibuya, Wolfram _is_ the lord. Not the one that rules, but he is, by heritage and blood, a lord. In the absence of Waltorona, it is only normal for the council to choose him over all others to take his place as one of the Ten Noble Families' representatives."

"So, Wolf is a substitute?" "Depends. As Lord Waltorona has left a letter stating that he'd like Wolfram to hold his position, the council would know which choice is wise to make. Especially when Waltorona fails to return..." "He won't." Yuuri's face was set with confidence. "I'll go find him. No one will get hurt, I'll make sure of that."

_None will suffer when I'm king, eh? _Murata contemplated his friend with amusement. _However, like I'd said before, you must learn to accept protection from others._ "Ara, you better not let Wolfram hear that. He might go drowning you with 'Cheater!' if he knew you have such deep concern for his uncle."

As he expected, Yuuri gave a look of depression. "Let's hope not. Though I'm sure he'd be the first to volunteer if I'd suggested a search for him-he's his uncle after all. Besides," he pursed his lips. "He doesn't really do that anymore - when I talk and even joke with the maids, he'd just cast me an odd look before walking away...and he is _always_ absorbed in something! Whenever I turn to talk to him, he'd look up blankly before nodding or shaking his head. On top of that, he disappears to nowhere without telling me or anyone else! If he weren't training his troops - I think it's more of playing the fool around with his soldiers with all the laughing, clapping on the back and whatnot - he'd be off to somewhere and doesn't show his face until dinner. The only thing that seems normal about him is that he still shouts out orders or threats at me, and even that has not occur much..."

Hearing the obvious complaining tone in his voice, Murata could barely conceal his laugh. _Ah, Shibuya, Shibuya..._"You know, you remind me of a woman whining about her lover's indifference to her."

"Ehh-" Yuuri almost bit his own tongue. Murata and his weird thoughts. "Be serious, Murata! Can't you see that he's giving me the cold shoulder? I don't know what he's thinking, not even after I...told him the truth..."

"Oh?" A gleam of amazement and approval entered the sage's eyes. "You actually have the guts to tell him that you openly flirt with him in a conscious state?" he paused thoughtfully. "Oh wait. Of course you do. Just a while ago you're-"

"Mu-Ra-Ta." The growl was enough to cut him off. "Fine, fine, I get it. So what do you plan to do about it?" Yuuri's brows creased. "I've no idea. What I can't understand is, why does he still act like that?"

Suddenly the reason why Gwendal evaded love problems like plague made sense to him. "Tell me, how, exactly did your 'confession' go?" "Well I-" Yuuri clamped his mouth shut as his face burned hot. He'd be sure to die of embarrassment if anyone knew. "I'm not telling." "If I didn't know how it went, how would I know where the problem lies?"

"You don't have to," Yuuri decided that no one will get the information out of him alive. "So you'll figure Wolfram out by yourself?" Yuuri's shoulders slumped. He had to do this. So much for carrying this to his grave.

Gathering courage, he drew in a deep breath and whispered in Murata's ears.

After hearing a rather limited and interesting (Yuuri: cough) recount, the sage's expression hardened. Silence stretched on until Murata broke it with a sentence. "Shibuya, I want you."

"**_HUH?_**" His ears must have been malfunctioning. Oblivious to his dumbstruck expression, Murata stepped forward, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I know this is sudden, but - please be mine."

_**What the**__**?**__**!**_ Yuuri went bug-eyed as he searched Murata's face for any hint of joke. He wasn't serious about this, was he?

Despite Yuuri's doubting look, Murata pressed on. "I can no longer deny my desire for you, Shibuya."

_**The hec****k?**__**! **_His jaw dropped. _How can he say that with such a straight face?_ And..._why is he placing his face so close to mine?_

_

* * *

_**A/N : **I'm not planning to pair Yuuri with anyone else_._ But in Wolf's case...(Yuuri: Don't you dare!) Ahem. Like I say, this is _**not**_ Murayuu (Shinou will murder me if I'd do anything to his dear babysitter, [Glare from Murata] err...sage)...

The usual: reviews and faves and suggestions, etc. are really appreciated...but above all, I hope you like this chap!


	14. Chapter 14

**No, you're not hallucinating. The alert notice in your mail is as real as the chapter itself. **

**_WID IS FINALLY UPDATED after (I lost count?) months! XD_**

**Anyways, it's a bit late, but I'd still like to say...HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE ^^!**

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize for taking soooo long to finish this chapter (throws self onto ground and started banging head against it) - it's actually half-finished since the beginning of time, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it. I felt like the moment I typed something, I'd killed the story *shiver*. Somehow, after fighting school work and dead brain cells, I managed to come up with this. I hope that it's okay (nervous~nervous).**

**Oh! How could I forget? I want to give my thanks to all these MOTIVATING, ENCOURAGING, WRITER'S BLOCK-KILLING reviews from:**

**iNsAnE nO bAkA, Buzzbug82, second soul of a cat, alguien22792, eclst, Nicolas Ambroise, SutaaFox, Vain Harmony, AshleyTangerine, xXemily92Xx, turnersyndrome, SwordFeather, LexieCasey, Catchy Moniker, ELENIOFME, tonightyuuram, Miyuki Meiru, abcde-chan**

**ARIGATO MINNA! I just can't express my thanks enough!**

**(Special thanks to AshleyTangerine-san for always reminding me to update this!)**

**Disclaimer:**

**T(tackles Wolf): Happy New Year~!**

**Wolf: GET OFF! **

**T: Don't be so mean, Wolfie. It's a brand new year!**

**Wolf: Hmph. So?**

**T(punch fist in air): I SHALL SAVE _LOADS_ AND _TONS_ OF _MONEY_ TO BUY_ KKM _SO WE CAN ALL GET A _SEASON 4_!**

**And so, to any surviving readers out there (Is anyone still reading this? O.O), here's the long awaited Chapter 14!**

**Chap 14**

"_MURATA!_" Yes, he's screaming. Murata was officially freaking him out.

This, fortunately, stopped Murata from kissing him. The young sage bowed his head, his shoulders started to shake visibly. Yuuri was horrified. Was he crying? "Murata-"

"HAHA...hahaha..." the roar of laughter rendered him speechless as the sage let go of him and threw back his head. There were tears around his eyes, but they were definitely not the result of crying. "Hahaha...sorry, Shibuya, I try to hold it in, but your expression is so..._hahahaha._.." Now rolling on the ground, his words became muffled noises mixed with gasps from lack of air.

Dark lines lined themselves on Yuuri's forehead as anger consumed him. Perhaps his sage should know how to respect his king for once, he thought darkly.

Sensing the evil aura, Murata swallowed down his last bit of laugh as he stood up. He wiped his eyes with a big, wide smile on his face while keeping a cautious gaze on Yuuri. If the double black king were about to go Maou mode now, he'd be dead for this little experiment he was conducting. "Shibuya?" he questioned teasingly, folding his arms. "Will the answer be yes or no?"

He thought something had cracked when he asked that question. Hopefully the next thing that Shibuya snapped in half wouldn't be his neck instead of that little twig. "You," On second thought, Shibuya was too kind of a person to do harm to his own friend, "Think this is funny?"

_Oh yes, really wonderfully entertaining._ "Of course not, my dear friend, I'm helping you to see a clearer picture of your current relationship with your fiance."

In all honesty, Yuuri didn't see anything but that smug grin. He resorted to a sigh. Being angry was always hard for him when it didn't concern others. "What're you planning this time?" a frown. "You shouldn't have spent so much time with Shinou." Murata rose a brow skeptically at the last muttered sentence. How could Shibuya compare his ingenious plans to the childish pranks of Shinou? "Ara, Shibuya, jealous?"

"I'm _NOT_!" Murata just loved this particular expression. "And what was **_that_** all about?"

"Confessing." Murata said it as if it was logic itself.

Face twitching uncomfortably, Yuuri calmed himself for one more question. "You. Call. That. Confessing? By spilling out words such as 'Please be mine' that don't make any sense at all you consider it as _confessing?_"

Suddenly Murata's expression wasn't as cheerful as it was before. "I don't. You do."

"What do you mean I-" he trailed off as his friend's face further replaced by seriousness, the cold realization finally planting itself amidst his confusion of thoughts. His mouth agape, he couldn't think of anything to retort.

Murata did not wait for him to collect his thoughts as he continued in his cold tone. "You've feelings for him, Shibuya. But he doesn't know that, and never will if you kept on acting like a boy who found a new toy to play with." _Simply saying those words impulsively wouldn't enable your feelings to reach him, Shibuya. No one, neither human or demon, can ever read others' mind._ "You should have noticed it by now, Shibuya. You love him."

"I love him." Yuuri didn't deny it. He knew it. Heck, it seemed as if _everyone_ knew it. Now he must make sure that Wolfram knew it too.

He was the new Lord.

Wolfram was a bit nervous when he read his uncle's and the council's letters. One was a request for him to be the successor, the latter was an official document that answered that request. Now all that left was to take another trip to Bielefeld, attend some sort of ceremony to receive the official seal, and he was the next new Lord after his uncle.

He smirked. Right. As if it was that easy. Those few candidates out there wouldn't be happy about this. Assassinations aside, they were likely already raising protests against this to the council well before these letters reached him. The ceremony wouldn't go as smooth either, he was sure. He closed his eyes as his rivals' jeering faces entered his mind. This was going to be an unpleasant trip.

"Wolf?"

He wondered what his uncle was doing now. He said in his letter that he wanted to take a brief break from his heavy lord duties. It sounded fishy to Wolfram. He'd known his uncle to be a responsible leader who stood brave in front of any challenges, a proud lord who would stand no nonsense even from the king - not one to take leave before an important election and left his inexperienced nephew to it.

"Wolfram."

Everything had a weird feel to it, as if an unseen threat was blooming under these fake, peaceful scenes. Firstly, there was no assassins. At all. Now his uncle had vanished right before the election. Are these two somehow connected to each oth-

"_Wolfram von Bielefeld_."

Wolfram blinked as he snapped back to reality when his full name was mentioned sternly, edged with annoyance. All he could see was black, the dark midnight color flooding his whole vision field. Was it night already?

If so, what was this warm wind on his face..._oh hell_. "Yuu-yuuri?" his voice was so soft that Yuuri almost didn't hear him. The Maou pulled back, his face no longer sticking close to Wolfram's. He looked irritated. Did something happen?

Yuuri bent down to his ear, mouth breathing hotly into it. "If you ever ignore me like that again..." his unfinished threat sent a shiver down Wolfram's spine. Or was it the way he growled out his words?

He quickly pushed the other away before his face could adopt a redder shade. "Since when did I ignore you?" he huffed defensively, "I'm always by your side, ain't I?"

The black-haired king smiled. "Of course. With you spacing out every few seconds."

"I do not!" He had a lot on his mind, that's all! Plus, he found it easier to deal with Yuuri's overly friendliness to others if he shifted his attention elsewhere. "You do." "I don't!" "You do!" "I-Do-Not!" This was getting childish, Wolfram thought. But it was just another of their normal daily squabble. "Then why didn't you respond when I call your name?" "I...I was thinking."

"About what?" Wolfram puckered his lips. Yuuri was being a little pushy today. Why did he keep pressing on the subject of his thoughts? "None of your business."

He knew it was a bad idea to say that to the all-concerned Yuuri, but regretted it further when he was pulled face-to-face with the slightly angered double-black teen. The pain in his wrists must have shown across his features, for Yuuri softened his gaze. "Wolf, do you know it hurts when you hide things from me?"

What..."Do you know it hurts more when you're always thinking of someone, something, but not me?"

I..."Do you know it hurts the most when you think that I don't love you?"

By now Wolfram had lost his ability to speak. He could barely register what Yuuri had said as something wet smothered his vision. "Wolfram?" Yuuri panicked when he saw the glistening tears bordering emerald.

"Yuuri...you wimp!" Wolfram scolded, but the quiver in his voice betrayed his emotion, "You said them so easily...those are _my lines_! Don't you know that?"

Something heavy was lifted from his heart as he said this. Any doubts on Yuuri's feelings towards him dissipated with those words. Now that he knew Yuuri felt the same way he did, relief, joy and hope washed over him.

Yuuri's grip on his hands tightened on this. "I know," Wolfram heard him saying, light as a whisper as he pulled him into his embrace, burying his face into his strands of silky hair. "I know."

Nearby, in the shadow, a small figure grinned. "How sweet. Why do you help them? It's unlike you to speed up the fun." The larger figure it was sitting on rolled his eyes. "Please, Shinou. We're not having fun here - there's still matters to take care of, remember."

The tiny blond stood up on his sage's shoulder. "Hai, hai." he smirked. "Don't avoid answering me, my sage." Murata shrugged. "Who knows? It might be just that I don't want them to repeat history and its mistakes."

Shinou watched his sage with gleaming sapphire eyes. _Mistakes...us?_

Kyou~Kara~Maou~

"Heika..." Sobbing. "His Majesty..." More sobbing. "As His Highness's adviser I thought I knew everything...am I not good enough? Am I not reliable enough to be informed of this? Am I not worthy to stay by your side...?" Sobbing dramatically and blowing through the nose.

"Yuuyuu..." Blinking. "Wolfie..." More blinking. "No one told me about this...am I not your friend anymore? Am I not important enough to be part of this? Am I going to lose my Wolfie forever and ever and ever...?" Sighing dramatically and hugged the other sobbing man.

Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two stop going on and on about this already?"

The two emo-ing mess looked up from their depressing session. "But you..." Tyler pouted. "And heika..." Gunter wailed.

Red spread over the fire mazoku's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What about that? We're already engaged, you know."

"But hugging in the garden!" "Kissing in the library!" Wolfram's face burned hotter with each statement made. Stupid Yuuri and his teenage hormones. Apparently once he got over the shyness, nothing can stop him; rejecting out of embarrassment only spurred him on.

"And eloping by ship!" Wait a minute. "Elo-_What? _Which idiot gives you that idea?"

"Heika says he's leaving with you tonight." Gunter replied.

Wolfram scowled at this. Not again. He had gone through this with Yuuri for countless times before and still the wimp insisted to come with him to Bielefeld. He stomped over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler jogged up to him.

"To find that wimp and tell him to stay right where he is."

Wolfram was jerked back when the ice-wielder grabbed his arm. "What?" "Don't do this, Wolf. You know how he is if he didn't get to go with you. You two just made up - don't make this harder for the both of you."

He frowned at this. "I can't. Letting him to follow me is out of the question. People over there can get real nasty when they don't get what they want. You should know that better than anyone else."

Tyler sighed, releasing his arm. "Alright. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Wolfram nodded and knocked on the door. He stepped in without waiting for a response.

"Wolf!" Yuuri brightened up when he saw him. His eldest brother's vein appeared to have increased.

"Aniue, I need to talk to the wi-Yuuri." Gwendal popped another new vein. "I'm afraid that is impossible. Our king here has been absent long enough to create_ this_-" he shot a glare at the leaning tower of paperwork that loomed over Yuuri, "And I can't let them remain unfinished just because His Majesty is busy courting my brother..."

Wolfram blushed. "That's not it! I-I just want to talk to him about the trip tonight!"

Gwendal massaged his aching head. "That again? Next time get me a king who stays at one place long enough to complete his work..." He muttered, but loud enough for Yuuri to hear. "Sorry Gwendal, I promise I'd deal with them when I return."

"No need," Wolfram turned to him, jabbing a finger in his direction. "_You_ are staying here until _I _come back." Yuuri stood up from his chair abruptly. "Wolfram! I thought we discussed this already! I'm coming with you!"

"I can take care of myself! Just stay here and do your work! Tyler would be there to provide extra protection (not that I need any) too, so there is nothing to worry about."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm worried about! And why does he get to go when I don't? It's not fair!"

Wolfram growled in irritation. "Don't be silly, wimp. He's different than you. Even though he acts like a total dim-wit at times, he can handle any difficult situation without breaking a sweat. As for you...need I to remind you how many times you almost died back at Bielefeld? The Great Sage says that it's best if you don't wander anywhere out of the castle for now."

Yuuri stared at him silently. "Can you please leave us alone, Gwendal?"

Gwendal's foot was already one step out of the room. "Glad to."

They continued to glare at each other as the door clicked shut. Yuuri left his desk and walked over to the blond who raised an eyebrow. "Well? Do we've an agreement now?"

Yuuri's response was to yank him into his arms.

* * *

**T *fidget, fidget*: So how is it? Is it bad? Huh? Is it?**

**Wolf (roll eyes): It's so bad that I couldn't bear to read the rest.**

**T: You're just afraid that I'll see you cry.**

**Wolf: I'm not!**

**T: You're blushing too.**

**Wolf(pissed): That's it! You're toasted!**

**T: GYAAAHH~~~Help me, Tyler...!**

**Tyler(salute): Will do! Now minnasan, please kindly review and tell us what you think while I save Touhyou-chan. If you've a New Year resolution, shout it out loud! Here's mine: I WILL REMAIN THE BEST WID MEMBER FOREVER! *grins* I give you my best wishes for 2011!**


End file.
